


You said you'd love me forever

by JuZu



Series: We call it smart family business [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Geralt is a dick, Graphic Violence, Gun Violence, M/M, Mafia AU, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, everyone loves ciri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuZu/pseuds/JuZu
Summary: Jaskier learns more about the family and meets a few new members.  Geralt has to show he is the boss like usual, only this time he doesn't get away with it.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: We call it smart family business [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874068
Comments: 53
Kudos: 100





	1. Out with Lambert

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this back in March, as my Corona coping mechanism, and now it's a novel. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. Thank you Alma for being my inspiration, thank you [this_gdmn-thing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_gdmn_thing/pseuds/this_gdmn_thing) for being my Beta. I love you more than I can tell.
> 
> Every chapter will have chapter specific trigger/content warnings, as I tend to get quite graphic.
> 
> Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt makes Jaskier angry and Lambert decides to put that to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Gun violence, sexual harassment

"Geralt."   
  


"Jaskier."   
  


"You know exactly why I'm here."   
  


"I do. What do you have in mind."   
  


"A friend of mine has a show in town in a few weeks and we're going together."   
  


"Jaskier we ca-"    
  


"Quiet. Don't interrupt me. We are going. I need to go out, I've been stuck inside for too long. I already have disguises planned."   
  


"We can't go out, you know that. Think of something else."   
  


"No. You are coming with me. You wanted that bottle, now suffer for it as I have."    
  


"No." Jaskier was shaking with anger, his fists tight.   
  


"I didn't go through my personal hell, suffer the after-effects of years of abuse and trauma, and even still fucking nightmares for you to back out of this deal. You promised Geralt! You fucking promised!" Jaskier yelled, tears threatening to spill. His mother's scowl haunted him, his father's voice followed in his sleep, his sister stalked him throughout the night. All of the nightmares he used to have when he had left home were back, he couldn't close his eyes without seeing them. And now this. He wasn't having any of it.   
  


"At least be reasona-"   
  


"Shut up! Shut. Up. God fucking dammit Geralt! You shook my hand on it. We are doing this whether you like it or not. And complain even once and I'll make you repeat it. I told you. You would regret dragging me back to hell," Jaskier growled furiously. Geralt covered his face, he did shake on it.    
  


"Fine!" He ran his hands through his hair. "You're right, we shook on it. I'll do it without complaint."    
  


"Good. Very good," Jaskier said and turned around to leave. "I'll make a few calls, Lambert I need his measurements and shoe sizes, written in English, not the handwriting you call readable in my room within an hour." He pulled out his phone, not bothering to say anything to Geralt. He could stuff it.

"Hold on measurements?" Lambert asked, confused. He opens his mouth to say something else but Jaskier was already turned away.   
  


"Gods above, never mind. COËN!" Jaskier called through the mansion. Coën appeared out of nowhere.   
  


"Master Jaskier."    
  


"I need all of Geralt's measurements and shoe size in my room within the next hour."   
  


"Master Jaskier I caught wind of your plans are you su-" Coën stopped talking when Jaskier walked to him, ready to attack. He was almost the same height as Geralt, meaning taller than most in the mansion including Coën.   
  


"I did not ask for your opinion Coën. Get. It. Done," Jaskier growled. Coën cleared his throat.   
  


"Of course master Jaskier, right away." Coën hurried away to get what he needed.

* * *

"Did... did I see that right? Did Jaskier just scare Coën? Well, you fucked up Geralt. Whatever he had planned will now be much worse." Lambert said.   
  


"Don't remind me, Lambert. I honestly didn't think this would ever happen, but I am scared to find out what he has planned for me," Geralt said. Both Jaskier and Lambert were dependent on Geralt to deal with their trauma and now this. He was exhausted.   
  


"Scared? I'd be terrified. He's out for blood boss. I'm glad I'm not you."   
  


"Thanks a lot, that really calmed me down."   
  


"Hey, I'm not the one that brought up years old trauma for fucking wine. He told you, you would suffer for it."    
  


"As if I needed the reminder. Go bother someone else please, I don't need this kind of backtalk. Leave."   
  


"Sure boss, whatever you want." Lambert left and Geralt sighed deeply. He had no idea what Jaskier could be planning and he was fearing the worst.

* * *

"Jaskier! Wait!" Lambert pulled a short sprint to catch up with him. Jaskier was texting and didn’t look up when Lambert called him.   
  


“Fuck off, I am not talking to Geralt.”   
  


“That’s not why I’m here, buttercup. Fuck him, he should know better than to skip out on a deal. No, you’re angry and I need that.” Lambert explained and Jaskier looked at him suspiciously.   
  


“Why?”   
  


“I have a contact in the city that fell silent. Won’t say a word to me. But since you can scare the living hell out of Coën, you might get him to talk.”   
  


“What do I get?”   
  


“Someone to yell at?” Jaskier rolled his eyes with a sigh.   
  


“Get someone else to clean up your failures,” he said, looked back to his phone, and kept walking, picking up speed so Lambert trailed behind him and had to run a few steps to catch up again.   
  


“Who taught you this, you almost look like you’re in charge. Come on buttercup, help a friend out.”   
  


“Oh and now we’re friends?”   
  


“Yes? I thought...” Lambert trailed off. Jaskier snorted and now Lambert was glaring at him. “You were fucking with me? Seriously?!”   
  


"I’ll come if you get me ice cream," Jaskier said with a grin.   
  


"Alright. Fucker..." Lambert muttered as they went to the garage.

  
  


"So who's your contact?" Jaskier asked when they were on their way.   
  


"Connor, he keeps tabs on all the dealers I have. I pay him well, more than I should, so I don't know why he stopped with the updates. Either someone is paying him more or something is wrong and he's too much of a pussy to tell."   
  


"And I'm here to scare him into talking... anything else I need to know?"   
  


"Connor is the hard drugs guy. Talking to suppliers, selling to dealers, sourcing the money to Geralt, the shit I don't have time for since I have to babysit Geralt. I'm not getting any money, so he isn't either and I want this solved before Geralt finds out. I've been running this for so long, I can't afford to lose it."   
  


"So it's like your hobby? You're not the only one distributing drugs throughout the city."   
  


"Hobby? It's my fucking job, not my hobby. I bring in more money than you have seen in your life." Lambert grinned.   
  


"Getting kids addicted to drugs is not something to be proud of."   
  


"Says the guy that killed someone and liked it."   
  


"Touché. Could he be stealing the money?"   
  


"Possibly, but he's still in town. I didn't pick an idiot to work for me. If you make a sarcastic remark, I will fucking run you over," Lambert growled and Jaskier laughed at that.   
  


"Fine, I won’t. So, someone else is getting the money and using force to get it."   
  


"That's your job to find out. It's someone scarier than me, so you have to try your best."   
  


"Oh dearest, you have seen nothing yet. I can get Geralt on his knees before me, I can handle him."   
  


"Yeah but Geralt loves to suck dick, getting him on his knees is easy."   
  


"Wouldn't you know?"   
  


"What? No! Gross?!" Jaskier started laughing, Lambert joining him soon after. "Fuck off buttercup."   
  


"I love you too Lambert.”

* * *

Lambert took them to a restaurant and he peered around. His eyes caught Connor, who slinked away in a booth. Lambert stalked over to him, his shoulders tense and fists clenched. He sat down across him, moving over so Jaskier could join him. Instead Jaskier sat down next to Connor. Connor moved away until he hit the wall. Lambert waited for Jaskier to say something, but he was instead flirting with the waitress as he ordered them drinks. Lambert rubbed his face and looked at Connor.   
  


“You haven’t been paying. What’s going on?” He tried to keep from growling, more so at Jaskier than at Connor. Connor shrugged.   
  


“I need a few more days, the dealers aren’t paying,” he said. Jaskier scooted a bit closer to Conner.   
  


“Bullshit, they all said they’ve paid you. I need to see money, Connor,” Lambert said. Now he was growling, already done with him.   
  


“L-look I’ll get it, just a few more days!” Connor was panicking until Jaskier put a gentle hand on his shoulder.   
  


“Hey... Deep breath. No need for anger. Look at me, Connor. Please dear,” Jaskier said softly and caringly. Connor looked at him, brown eyes meeting blue. Jaskier scooted even closer.   
  


“What’s going on? I’ve heard nothing but praises so far, so who’s hurting you dear?” he asked. Connor stared at Jaskier, unable to look away from the bright blue eyes. They looked calm, but Connor saw anger.   
  


“N-no one. I need to go.” Connor tried to move past Jaskier, but he planted a hand on the wall beside Connor’s head. Connor yelped, pressing himself even more against the wall. Jaskier traced his fingers over his cheek and down to his neck where he placed his hand, his thumb going across the front of his neck.   
  


“Dear, I will ask nicely one last time. Who’s hurting you?” Jaskier said, still sounding soft and caring even with the threatening undertone. Connor shivered and looked at Lambert.   
  


“Don’t look at me, he is waiting for an answer. I promised back then I wouldn’t lay a hand on you, but I can’t vouch for this guy. He can fuck you up,” Lambert said.   
  


“So dear,” Jaskier got a slight grip on Connor’s neck, “since you won’t answer.. who is ruining the business? I will find them eventually, so don’t hide them. Unless of course, you want to come with me.” Jaskier leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “I could have so much fun with you.” Jaskier's voice was stone cold and Connor was shivering. He had not seen this coming. He tried to pull away, but Jaskier only tightened his grip.   
  


“Talk dear, it will make things so much easier,” Jaskier said again. Connor whined and looked at Lambert.   
  


“M-Mauro Russo.. he is... Mauro Russo put a gun against my head, he got all the profit,” he whimpered. Lambert nodded and Jaskier let him go, moving away from him and drank his coffee.   
  


“Fucking Russo’s again, they don’t know when to quit. Where can we find him?” Lambert growled.   
  


“He hangs around the university a lot, it’s where he found me. Oh, gods, he’s going to kill me,” Connor covered his face.   
  


“Not if we can help it. Go home and don’t come out until I call you. Don’t let anyone in. Go,” Lambert said. Connor nodded and climbed over Jaskier to get home as fast as he could.   
  


“University... Do you think I’m allowed inside again?” Jaskier asked.   
  


“Does it matter? We will do it anyway. As if those assholes can stop me. Do you know a place we can question him?”   
  


“There are recording studios in the basement that aren’t used after classes. Students aren’t allowed in without a teacher. But I may or may not have the keys to them.”   
  


“Should I ask questions?”   
  


“No, you shouldn’t,” Jaskier said with a grin.   
  


“Alright, that sounds like a plan. Don’t get too cute with teachers. I want this solved and to get home.” Jaskier opened his mouth to say something. “If you say to Eskel, I will fucking deck you.” Jaskier closed his mouth again. “How are we friends again?” Lambert sighed dramatically.   
  


“Because you love me Lambert, admit it.”   
  


“Never asshole,” Lambert said with a small smile.

* * *

Jaskier wasn’t sure if he should be excited or disappointed when he saw the university. From the outside it looked the same, including students all around the front yard, chatting and studying. While it didn’t make him as melancholy as he expected, he was prepared for more feelings towards it, but it was a whole lot of indifference. That was no fun. Lambert stopped the car near the building they needed.   
  


“So, you have a plan?” he asked.   
  


“Not really. I don’t know how this usually goes, like how do you get the money back?”   
  


“One transfer back to Connor should do the trick, that’s not the hard part.”   
  


“I’m the hard part,” Jaskier said with a cheeky grin and Lambert had to laugh at that.   
  


“Fucking hell, you are not funny. Shut the fuck up. The hard part is getting him alone.” Jaskier thought for a moment.   
  


“Were you planning on killing him?”   
  


“Probably yeah.”   
  


“I have an idea. Just follow me from a distance. I’ll get him alone.” Jaskier got out of the car and Lambert followed. “It’s the guy with the red shirt? Gods, how smug can someone look?” He nodded at a dark-haired man, who was flirting with a girl who wasn’t amused.   
  


“Have you looked in a mirror recently? Yes it’s him, ugly bitch.”   
  


“Keep your distance, if he sees you, it's over,” Jaskier said and walked around the car towards the university.   
  


“Wait what are you planning?!”   
  


“Trust me, dearest. I got this.” Jaskier blew him a kiss and went on. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and ruffled his hair. He praised himself for his youthful look, even now he looked like an older student. A few girls came to flirt with him as soon as he stepped unto university ground. He let them and flirted back a little, then looked over at Mauro. They locked eyes and he came walking over. He stepped in front of one of the girls, who huffed annoyed.   
  


“Ciao bellissimo. I haven’t seen you around yet. New here?” Mauro asked. Jaskier did appreciate a direct man, especially one that was also well-groomed. He wasn’t nearly as handsome as Geralt, hell even Lambert was prettier, but he could work with this.   
  


“Hey handsome. Not new, I took a break for a few years. I didn’t expect to see someone as cute as you on my first day back,” Jaskier said and winked. Mauro smirked back and Jaskier knew he had won him over already. The smug type was always easy.   
  


“So what do you study? Maybe we share a class?” Mauro asked, a hand tracing over Jaskier's arm.   
  


“I study music. I play guitar, piano, a bit of violin,” he let his eyes dart down to Mauro's crotch before looking him in the eye again, “flute too.”   
  


“Music. Hmm bellissimo, I am a master musician. Maybe I could give you some lessons? You caught me at the right time, I am done with classes.”   
  


“I never say no to a master. I might even know a good place to practice. If you let me take you there,” Jaskier said and moved a bit closer to him.   
  


“Lead the way bellissimo.” Mauro closed the gap and leaned up to kiss Jaskier. Jaskier forced down a gasp, he had not seen this coming. He kissed back to keep up the act but he learned quickly Mauro was not a good kisser. This was the worst idea he ever had... He glanced at the giggling girls.   
  


“Let’s go somewhere more private, handsome. I don’t want them to ruin my lesson.”   
  


“Anything for you,” Mauro said sensually and held out his arm. Jaskier led the way to the university, through the halls and towards the basement to the old studio’s.

* * *

Lambert stared at the two, he couldn’t believe what Jaskier just did. He wasn’t sure to be disgusted or jealous, Jaskier won him over without even trying. But that kiss, Lambert’s blood was boiling at that sight. The fucker would pay for that. He was startled by himself how protective he was of Jaskier, but the asshole would pay for touching someone of his family. He followed Jaskier and Mauro at a safe distance, ignoring the looks of students and teachers. 

One teacher tried to approach him, but he snarled something about student safety at her and she backed off. It was a blessing that Geralt wanted his crew to look professional. Jaskier was laughing, he guessed at a terrible joke Mauro made. He had to admit, Jaskier knew how to keep up an act, even he was nearly convinced Jaskier liked Mauro. He kept them in sight until they reached the soundproof studios. He crept closer slowly, trusting that Jaskier knew what he was doing.

* * *

“How did you know that?” Mauro asked when Jaskier fished a set of keys from behind a loose brick.   
  


“I’m a music student, it is my job to know this.” He opened one of the studios in the back, leaving the keys in the door.   
  


“I should remember this. Now, how about that lesson.” Mauro pushed Jaskier back until his back hit the wall and kissed him again. Jaskier let him do as he pleased, kissing back and sliding his hands down his back. He felt a gun on his belt as he expected, Geralt hid his gun there too and pulled it out. He broke the kiss and looked at it.   
  


“A gun?” He held it clumsy, mainly because he had no idea how to hold a gun, but also to sell that he was a harmless idiot. Mauro looked a little unsettled. “You don’t need that with me.” Jaskier threw it away towards the door and threaded his hands in Mauro’s hair.   
  


“I only need you bellissimo,” Mauro said and kissed him again. Jaskier kept his eyes on the door while he kissed and saw Lambert sneak in with the keys in his hands. He closed the door and locked it, the noise made Mauro pull away and look back.   
  


“What the fuck do you want? He asked me to come here, we don’t need security,” Mauro growled.   
  


“Yes we do, your kissing is so bad, it should be a crime,” Jaskier said with an eye roll.   
  
“What?” Mauro looked at Jaskier with surprise, then back at Lambert.    
  


“Are all you Russo’s this stupid? It must run in the family,” Lambert said and picked up Mauro’s gun. Mauro turned around fully now. He eyed Lambert up and down and realized who he was talking to.  
  
  
“I.. Fuck…” he started but shut up when Lambert aimed his gun at him.  
  
  
“Fuck indeed. Where is my money?” he growled. Mauro yelped and pulled Jaskier in front of him.  
  
  
“I don’t have your money you fucking dog! What are you even talking about!” He peeked over Jaskier’s shoulder. Lambert kept his gun aimed at them and even Jaskier started to look scared.  
  
  
“Lambert? I-I’m here too!” Jaskier said, frozen in fear. Lambert clicked his gun in response.  
  
  
“Money. Now.” Mauro kept using Jaskier as a human shield. Jaskier was shaking, tears forming in his eyes out of fear that Lambert would actually kill him. He was annoying and a burden, it would be fitting that Geralt would end him like this. “Last chance,” Lambert said again.  
  
  
“Hell no! I’d rather die!” Mauro shouted from behind Jaskier.  
  


“Alright, suit yourself,” Lambert said casually and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Jaskier gasped when the gunshot went through the studio. Tears now escaped his eyes as he shut them tight. The echo of the shot slowly went away and he whimpered. He stood as still as he could, waiting for the pain. But nothing came. He dared to look down on himself but he saw no blood. With a relieved sigh Jaskier fell on his knees and covered his face, trying to keep himself together. He was alive, thank the gods. 

Mauro stood frozen against the wall, a bullet hole centimeters from his face. Fear was written all over his face and he was gasping for air. Jaskier sank to his knees and Lambert stepped over him, grabbing Mauro by the front of his shirt with one hand, pressing the barrel of the gun under his chin.  
  
  
“So. Money. Now.” Mauro nodded and grabbed his phone with shaking hands. Under Lambert’s careful eye he transferred the money back to Connor. He dropped his phone as soon as he was done.  
  
  
“T-there. Your m-money. Now let me go!” Mauro shouted but his voice was breaking. Lambert pressed the gun harder in his chin.  
  
  
“Come near Connor and I will end you. Now stay here,” he said and hit Mauro against the head, knocking him out. Mauro collapsed on the floor. Jaskier was still crying, his shoulders shocking. “Jaskier,” Lambert whispered as he knelt down next to him. “Come buttercup. Let’s go home.” Jaskier nodded and allowed Lambert to pull him up. On their way up Lambert cleaned the gun as well as he could and dumped it in a trashcan. He also alerted the university security that Mauro was in the basement and threatened Jaskier, he would’ve been dead if it wasn’t for Lambert. Security tried to keep them at the school but Jaskier wasn’t having it. He yelled at them to let them go as if he hadn’t suffered enough. They reluctantly let them go and Lambert was relieved when both he and Jaskier were in the car.

* * *

“You nearly killed me!” Jaskier shouted when they were back in the car. “How fucking could you! I thought you liked me!”   
  
“What was I supposed to do?! This isn’t a movie Jaskier, I can’t slide to the side and only shoot him! This was the easiest way to get you on the floor! This is the life you wanted to join, get fucking used to it!” Lambert shouted back. He was shaking too, but Jaskier didn’t have to know. Jaskier stared in silence at Lambert. He opened his mouth a few times to say something before crossing his arms.   
  


"Fuck you.." he pouted, he knew Lambert was right.   
  


"Good comeback, I will be hurt for days," Lambert said with all the sarcasm he has.   
  


"Good, suffer," Jaskier said and giggled. With Jaskier calmed down, Lambert could finally start the car and drive back home. Lambert let the silence sink in for a moment while he got a grip on his nerves. He didn’t like firing at Jaskier like that, it was a near hit but it was the only thing he could think of so quickly. He was lucky this went exactly as planned. With his nerves calmed down and back in check he peeked over at Jaskier. He didn’t look so bad anymore, only his eyes were a little red. He’ll live, Lambert thought.   
  


"So.. what's your plan for Geralt? Why do you need his measurements?" he asked, to at least talk about something.   
  


"If you pinky promise you won't tell him anything!"   
  


"Pinky promise? Are you twelve? I'm driving Jaskier." Lambert rolled his eyes and Jaskier's outstretched pinky but hooked his own around it anyway for a second. "I pinky promise, he won't know a thing. Gods this feels weird. So tell me, what's your plan."   
  


"As I said, a distant friend of mine has a show soon. A drag show. They are a drag queen. So I wanted to go as I haven't seen them in ages and I want to at least introduce my boyfriend, as a good boyfriend should. So..." Lambert burst into fits of laughter.   
  


"You're putting Geralt in fucking drag? For real?"   
  


"He dragged me through hell, I figured I returned the favor," Jaskier said with a grin.

"I fucking love you. You need heels in size 48," Lambert said, focussing on the road so he didn't have to look at Jaskier.    
  


"How do you know that?" Jaskier asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  


"Someone has to make sure he looks decent. That man can't dress for shit. I made sure your closet is filled to the brim with good colors and the one time he puts clothes out for you it's all grey. And not even matching grey," Lambert said, ranting a bit about Geralt's lack of fashion, leaving Jaskier confused.   
  


"Hold on, you made sure of what? You? Know about fashion?" Jaskier asked, sounding more condescending than he meant to.   
  


"Of fucking course, no one in this fucking household knows how to dress. Including you."   
  


"I know how to dress!"   
  


"Hm sure, says the guy that wears light blue as a top, but with brown shoes in an orange undertone, it clashes and it should be burned. But what do I know?" Lambert said with a feminine tone just to drive the point. Jaskier looked at his shoes and indeed Lambert is right.   


"Fuck off, you're kidding! Lucky guess!"    
  


"Sure buttercup. Ask Geralt if you don't believe me, he will confirm it."    
  


"I fucking will."   
  


"Also his shoulders are much wider than you'd expect. I would remeasure everything Coën did because he sucks at that. I knew what you meant by measurements, but I was confused about why you needed it. But I don't think you need my help, you have it all planned out. Good luck trying to fit Geralt into a normal-sized dress, he will rip it when he flexes." Jaskier didn't respond and crossed his arms. Lambert was talking out of his ass and he didn't have to take it. He wouldn't be tricked so easily. And the idea of Geralt ripping out of clothing was distracting. Very distracting. 

The remainder of the car ride was silent, as Jaskier refused to talk to Lambert about any subject until he knew the truth. He stormed inside once home, leaving Lambert to regret telling Jaskier about his other task in the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to life and everything, I will only update once a week from now on. Every new chapter will be posted every Tuesday. Thanks for reading! <3


	2. I hit the target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier meets a new family member and gets put to work. Geralt doesn’t agree with this and gets Lambert to handle it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW// implied sex, guns
> 
> This is one of my favorite chapters, I love the new character and I'm so happy about how I wrote him in.   
> Enjoy!

Jaskier stormed into the office without knocking as usual and Geralt didn't look up as usual.   


"Jaskier. Calmed down?"   
  


"Yes at first and then Lambert opened his trap and now I'm not anymore. Is he really into fashion and the likes? It doesn't sound like him! Honestly, if anything he wouldn't know the difference between purple and lilac. Even Eskel looks like he would know his clothes, but Lambert?" Jaskier said as he walked to the desk. He sat on top of it next to Geralt, avoiding the papers Geralt was working on.    
  


"Is it that surprising to you?"   
  


"Yes? Geralt you know how he is!"   
  


"I have known him most of my life. He always had an eye for combination of color and texture. It wasn't until he met Elihal that he truly got into the fine art of fashion, in Elihal's words. He has been my, and pretty much everyone else's personal stylist since," Geralt explained.   
  


"Who's Elihal?"   
  


"The family's tailor. His whole family has always served us, he was no exception."   
  


"And he taught Lambert everything?" Geralt sighed and looked up at Jaskier.   
  


"Only the right terminology. Jaskier, why is this so weird to you? How are you open-minded about everything, but Lambert's hobby?"    
  


"Because... I dunno, I just am!" Jaskier fidgeted with his hands. "I had a weird afternoon with him, that's not helping either."   
  


"Hmm?"   
  


"Well... Don't go after Lambert for this, he asked politely and I agreed. He wanted me to come along with him, he wasn't getting his drugs money and it was another Russo behind it and he kissed me and it was weird and I can still feel his hands on me an—" Jaskier was cut off by Geralt standing up and pulling him close.    
  


"He did what to you?" Geralt asked softly but with a soft growl. Nobody touched his Pettirosso, especially not a filthy Russo. He wrapped his arms around Jaskier, standing between his legs. "Did he hurt you?"   
  


"I did it to myself Geralt, and no he didn't hurt me. Lambert needed him alone and he looked like the type that easily falls for terrible flirts and I was right, but I didn't think he'd kiss me immediately.. it was gross. Terrible, the worst kiss I've ever had," Jaskier said, resting his head on Geralt's shoulder.    
  


"What can I do for you my Pettirosso? How can I make you feel better?" Jaskier didn't answer right away. Geralt moved one hand up to Jaskier's hair and pet him, Jaskier kept his hands on Geralt's chest. They stood like this, enjoying each other, in silence.    
  


"Fuck me," Jaskier said softly.    
  


"Hmm?" Jaskier looked at Geralt, his blue eyes blown black with lust.   
  


"He tried to claim me as his, his filthy hands were all over my body. Claim me Geralt. Please," Jaskier begged, pulling Geralt closer. Geralt leaned down and bit softly on Jaskier's neck.   
  


"Yes, my Pettirosso. Let me claim back what's mine." He moved his hands down to Jaskier's ass and lifted him off of his desk. Jaskier clamped around him when he carried them to his bedroom. Jaskier was his and his alone. 

They stayed in their bedroom for the rest of the day. Coën brought dinner but fled quickly. Geralt only left for a moment to put Aura to bed. Jaskier was pleased since they didn’t have a lot of time for sex. It wasn’t hard to get Geralt back into bed, Jaskier only had to stretch and bat his long eyelashes at him to get him growling for another round. Jaskier figured he had to kiss more Russo’s if this was the result.

* * *

The next morning Jaskier awoke pleasantly sore, with Geralt curled behind him and his arms around him. This was the perfect way to wake up and Jaskier wanted nothing else but to stay in bed. Sadly his body had different plans as his stomach growled. One look at the alarm clock told him it was 7.30 and that there was breakfast ready for him. With a deep sigh, he made his way out of bed, carefully sliding out of Geralt’s arms. He took a moment to stare at the gorgeous man asleep in bed. With a soft sigh, he brushed some hair away from Geralt’s forehead and gave it a soft kiss. Then he went to look for his clothes in the dark room and came out with his pants, but with Geralt’s shirt. He debated if he should go to his room to get properly dressed, but only Aura and Lambert would see him, so honestly, who cares?

* * *

“Good morning Jaskier!” Ciri said cheerily as Jaskier walked into the kitchen.   
  


“Good morning sweetheart,” he replied and gave her a kiss on her cheek. “Morning Lambert.”   
  


“Morning.”   
  


“You want a kiss too?”   
  


“Fuck off Jaskier. Sit down, I’ll make you some pancakes.” Lambert made a face and turned away. Ciri giggled when Jaskier winked at her. Lambert was still grumpy by Jaskier’s outburst yesterday and Jaskier let him be. It looked like Lambert wasn’t calmed down enough for an apology.   
  


“But first coffee,” Jaskier said and walked to the right cabinet and reached up for a cup. He turned around and nearly came face to face with a huge man inches away from him. Jaskier shrieked and jumped back, dropping his empty coffee cup which shattered on the floor. The man laughed, deep and rumbling and Ciri was cackling in the background.   
  


“Letho! Stop scaring everyone! Get a fucking broom to clear up the mess,” Lambert said.   
  


“Whatever you say, boss.” Letho gave Jaskier a mean grin and left the kitchen.   
  


“Who the fuck was that?!” Jaskier asked, still trying to catch his breath.   
  


“Letho of Gulet, one of my men and a bad motherfucker. But he means well usually. I think...”   
  


“YOU THINK?! He nearly gave me a heart attack!”    
  


“Stop being such a pussy, Jaskier. Sit, I’ll get your coffee too before you drop it.” Jaskier sat down next to Ciri, who was still giggling. Lambert put coffee and pancakes in front of him.   
  


“It wasn’t funny,” he grumbled.   
  


“Yes it was!” she said with a big smile. “He did that to Lambert too! I like Letho.”   
  


“That’s because he isn’t scaring you.”   
  


“He did it once. Then Geralt took him to his office and he never did it again,” Ciri said, almost proud. Jaskier sighed and thanked Lambert for the coffee. Letho was back in the meantime and swept up the broken coffee cup. Jaskier kept his eyes on him. Letho was almost a head taller than he was and bald. He was big and muscular with scars littering the visible parts of his arms. He was big and scary, yet Jaskier saw how he kept an eye on Ciri with soft eyes. Maybe he wasn’t that scary. Or infatuated with Ciri like everyone else. Probably the latter. Lambert got called through his earpiece. Jaskier watched him with a curious look but Lambert ignored him and didn’t give away any details.   
  


“I have to go. Jaskier, keep an eye on Ciri. Don’t burn down the mansion while I’m gone,” he said as he left. Letho watched the door until he was certain Lambert was gone.   
  


“Ready for practice Ciri?” Letho asked her.   
  


“Yes! I can’t wait!”   
  


“Practice? Hold on, you have a music lesson with me Ciri,” Jaskier said.   
  


“No, I want to go with Letho! He said he will show me really cool things!”   
  


“What cool things?” Jaskier asked suspiciously.    
  


“What, you want to come along too? Are you sure you can handle it, little bird? Or are you going to scream again?” Letho asked. Jaskier rolled his eyes.  
  


“Fine, I’ll come too, but only if you hold my hand.” Letho laughed at that.  
  


“Sure little bird. It’s gonna be fun.”

* * *

Jaskier was a little nervous as he followed Letho and Ciri through the garden to a separate building. It was much bigger than the ‘Murder House’ as he called it and it was hidden behind a small forest.   
  


“I didn’t know Geralt’s garden was this big,” Jaskier said.    
  


“So you’ve never been here? Even better,” Letho said, amused, and unlocked the door. He walked inside, with Jaskier on his heels, through a long hallway. They entered the room at the end of it and Letho turned on the lights. The walls were lined with more firearms than Jaskier had seen in his life, from tiny handguns to rifles nearly as big as he was.   
  


“Wow.”   
  


“Welcome to my domain. Geralt may have the upper hand everywhere else, but all of this is mine. Impressed?” Letho said proudly.    
  


“Very much so. But are you sure Ciri is supposed to be here?” Ciri was walking around, eyeing the sniper rifles.   
  


“Letho, this one! Can you show me this one?” she exclaimed, pointing at a shiny rifle.   
  


“If Geralt refuses to teach her about our way of life then I will.” Letho turned to Jaskier and made himself big. A shiver went through him as he looked up. “Tell Geralt about this and I will end you. I am not afraid of him. This is our little secret, got it?” Jaskier gulped and nodded.   
  


“Y-yeah. Our secret.” Letho glared at him for another moment and stepped back.    
  


“Have you ever fired a gun, little bird?” he asked and picked up the rifle Ciri had pointed at and gently put it on the table in the middle of the room.   
  


“Why do you call me that? And no, I haven’t.”   
  


“You are Geralt’s little bird, right? Disgusting nickname, but fitting for a little thing like you.” Letho picked a smaller pistol and put it on the table too. “You’re not gonna like me and I’m not gonna like you, so no need to be civil. But I do respect Geralt and you need to defend yourself since you’re permanently stuck to his side.” He picked up Ciri and sat her down on the table. Jaskier joined the table too.   
  


“I’m sure as fuck not liking you right now.”   
  


“Good. Now shut your pretty little mouth and listen carefully. I will explain this once.” Letho picked up the pistol first and explained how it worked, mainly to Ciri, who nodded and listened. Jaskier paid attention too, while he didn’t like how noisy guns are, this is useful information. Letho was thorough in his explanation and demonstration and in the end, Jaskier was able to load it.   
  


“And now you fire it.”   
  


“Eh.. fire it?” Jaskier swallowed nervously.   
  


“Yes. Follow me. Make sure the safety is on.” Letho picked up Ciri and the big rifle and walked through another door. Jaskier checked the safety and followed. They ended up on a shooting range and Jaskier swallowed.    
  


“Hey uh.. what was your name again?”    
  


“Letho.”   
  


“Yeah, Letho so I don’t think I want to do this? I really don’t.” Jaskier felt the blood draining away from his face as Letho loaded the big rifle and whimpered.   
  


“Scared? Do I have to hold your hand?” Letho laughed.   
  


“It’s not scary Jaskier! It’s cool!” Ciri said and put on her safety goggles and headphones.   
  


“She’s right. You get used to it like she is. Put these on and watch me.” Letho handed him the protective gear and Jaskier put them on. He put the pistol down and joined Ciri. Letho clicked the safety off, aimed, and fired bullseye. Ciri cheered for him, but Jaskier had jumped from the loud noise, even with the headphones on. He really didn’t like this.    
  


“My turn, my turn!” Ciri cheered and Letho smiled at her.   
  


“Sure thing little one. C'mere.” He held her awkwardly in her arms, but she was in the perfect position to pull the trigger. Ciri looked through the scope and nudged Letho’s arms to aim. Jaskier was impressed by Ciri, she looked like a professional, but terrified when she pulled the trigger without hesitation.    
  


“You almost hit the target.”   
  


“Aw boo. Not fair. Can I try again?”   
  


“Any day little one.” Letho reloaded the rifle and Ciri aimed again. Letho corrected her a bit and she pulled the trigger again.   
  


“That’s more like it, at least you hit the paper. Very good,” Letho praised and Ciri was glowing.   
  


“Did you see that Jaskier! I hit the target!”   
  


“Y-yeah, very good.” Jaskier’s voice was shaking.    
  


“Now you! Come on!” Ciri exclaimed, pointing at the handgun.   
  


“Well sweetheart, I really-”   
  


“Are you refusing her? Are you that much of a dick?” Letho asked and Jaskier knew he lost.   
  


“Fine. What do I do?” Jaskier stepped towards them. Letho put Ciri to the side and handed Jaskier the pistol with a grin. He helped Jaskier hold it right and aim but didn’t step away, his hands stayed on Jaskier’s. Jaskier felt uneasy with Letho around him. He took a deep breath, aimed and pulled the trigger. Letho’s hands held him steady and Jaskier was grateful that he held him. He looked at the target and saw that he wasn’t that far from bullseye. He blinked in surprise.   
  


“Nice shot. Was it that bad little bird?”   
  


“Uh.. no. It wasn’t. Not at all actually. Can.. can I try again?”    
  


“Go ahead.” Letho kept his hands on Jaskier’s as he fired a few times.   
  


“Okay I admit, this one isn’t that scary.”   
  


“That's why I picked it for you. Step back, this is actually Ciri’s practice time.” Jaskier obeyed and stepped back and Letho picked Ciri up again. She fired a few more times with various small handguns and Jaskier wasn’t sure if it was amazing or terrifying that she could hit targets on her own.

Letho knew how to make the most of every minute of practice he had with Ciri, he would be dead if Geralt ever found out what he was doing. But time was passing by faster than he liked and he knew Ciri had to go back before Geralt missed her.   
  


“Gun down little one. It’s time to go back,” he said and gently took the gun from Ciri’s hand.   
  


“Aw no! One more? Please? It’s been forever since you were here!” Ciri whined.   


“I know, but you have to go back before Geralt misses you. Come on.” Ciri sighed and took off her protective gear. Letho set her on the ground and took her hand. Jaskier was ready to follow, but Letho gave him a glare.   
  


“Not you. You stay. And don’t. Touch. Anything,” he growled. Jaskier jumped back and nodded, visibly afraid of him. It made Letho feel better, Geralt’s bird knew his place.   


“I’ll be back soon.” He walked with Ciri outside of the building and back to the mansion. From here he could see through the window that Geralt was working in his office, he didn’t know a thing. Letho grinned, apparently you can do things behind his back.   
  


“When will you be back?” He looked down at Ciri. She was something special. She had never been afraid of him, only once when he tried to scare her. But the seething rage and beating he received from Geralt weren’t worth it. He apologized, she accepted and now he was one of the few that she adored. It felt weird to have a child this young under his care, but he would burn down the world for her.   
  


“Soon. I hope next week. And remember, this is our secret.”   
  


“Not a word,” Ciri replied as he led her back inside. She stretched her arms out for a hug and he picked her up. Her tiny arms were wrapped around his neck and she pressed a kiss on his cheek.    
  


“See you soon Letho,” she said with a soft sigh. “I miss you already.” An uncharacteristically soft smile appeared on his face.   
  


“Don’t get in too much trouble, little one,” he said, holding her for a long moment. He never thought he would find someone that genuinely liked him with his bad attitude and all, but Ciri didn’t seem to care. But she might be a bad judge of character since she likes Lambert more than him. But who was he to refuse her? He knelt down and put her on the ground, she let him go.   
  


“Tell Lambert I said hi,” Letho said and got up again.   
  


“Will do!” Ciri cheered and ran away, looking for trouble. Letho smirked and walked back to the shooting range. Time to mold the little bird into something that can hold his own.

* * *

Jaskier was anxiously waiting, pacing the shooting range and trying his hardest to keep his hands to himself. The guns were alluring, but he didn’t want to be the idiot that shot himself. Or got shot by Letho. Jaskier was sure Geralt would pull Letho inside out if he tried anything, but one can never be sure. Eventually he went back to the storage room, looking at all the guns and rifles on display. He kept his hands on his back, but his eyes went over each and every firearm. His stare was caught by a pistol decorated with engraved flowers. It was beautiful and he was itching to touch it. Sadly, or maybe luckily, the glass cabinet was locked, he couldn’t touch it. The waiting stretched on and Jaskier wondered what Letho was planning. It was either training or murder and he was scared for both. His fears weren’t eased when Letho came back, in all his menacing glory. He saw what gun Jaskier was looking at and laughed.   
  


“Of course you like that one. I should have known,” Letho said with a laugh and unlocked the cabinet.   
  


“Oh? And why is that?”   
  


“This pistol has been in the family for longer than most of us have been alive. The wives of the Don held it in their possession, it is made to fit into corsets, dresses, purses whatever women wear. It’s only natural that you like it too, as the Don’s partner.” Jaskier listened in fascination.   
  


“I just thought it was beautiful but this makes it even better,” he said. Letho handed it to Jaskier, who held it with care. “It’s heavier than I thought..”   
  


“The Comare, or the Don’s wife, wasn’t a dainty woman to flaunt. In our family, she could stand her own ground and give orders in absence of her husband. You are nowhere near that level yet, but I don’t think Geralt would mind if you can fire a rifle or two. Maybe you can have this pistol one day but for now,” Letho took the pistol and put it back in the cabinet, “it stays right here. You will start small and work your way up,” he said and walked back to the shooting range without waiting for an answer.   
  


“Hey hey hold on, do I get a say in this?” Jaskier asked as he followed him.   
  


“No. You want Geralt, you get the whole package. We can’t have you represent the family like this. Geralt doesn’t need a trophy wife.” Letho handed him a pistol. “We go on until you hit at least the yellow circle. Now fire.” Jaskier was wondering if he regretted the criminal life, but there was no going back. Now that he knew how to properly hold a gun, aiming wasn’t very hard. His hands were trembling, but a short breathing exercise he used before he had to perform got them still. Maybe his music skills were useful for other things. The targets were humanoid shapes and Jaskier imagined them to be Valdo Marx. 

With a final mental sigh, Jaskier pulled the trigger. He wasn’t expecting the knockback now that Letho wasn’t holding the weapon and stumbled back. He missed the target completely and Letho laughed at him.   
  


“Not even close, little bird. Try again.” Jaskier sighed again but got into position again. Letho corrected his stance to make sure it was correct and Jaskier fired again, prepared this time. He hit the target card but was nowhere near the center. He huffed annoyed. “A bit better, still terrible. Try again.” This would be a long day.

* * *

The day flew by and it was already near dinner time when Geralt noticed no one had bothered him all day. Ciri kept to herself and even Jaskier didn’t come in for a chat. Geralt was a bit suspicious but at the same time he was happy he got through his many mountains of paper. Jaskier had wondered once why he didn’t get a laptop, which would make things a lot easier. Geralt had replied that he couldn’t count the families that went down because the feds hacked their network. Call him old fashioned, but Geralt did most of his work on paper. From small drugs collection to assassination requests, everything went by paper trail. Which meant literal mountains of papers sometimes. But now he was mostly through them for the capo’s to collect and distribute.    
  


“Hmm..” While working without any interruptions was nice, he did miss Ciri and Jaskier. He was finishing up the last bit of work when Jaskier walked into his office, he looked exhausted and flopped down on his desk, not caring about the contents on it.   
  


“Are you alright?” Geralt asked. Jaskier let out a sad whine. Geralt got up and sat Jaskier into a chair by the desk. “What did you do?”   
  


“What did I do? Whatever Letho told me to do!” Jaskier moaned in pain. “My arms are still burning and I think I bruised my shoulder,” he added with a pout.   
  


“Letho?”   
  


“Yes! He whisked me away from breakfast, apparently I need to know how to fire EVERY gun he has! Holding your arms up for that long is terrible and I’m sure the last rifle bruised my shoulder. And he wants to do this again next week! But he did compliment how little my hands tremble even after hours of holding them up, so that’s good right?” Jaskier said with a tired smile.    
  


“He made you do what?! Without asking me first? Did he even ask if you wanted to?” Geralt asked, trying to keep his voice calm, but it was hard.   
  


“Well no, but he made a good point that I should know how to defend myself and I saw a pistol I really want to have, so if this is what I have to do, so be it. Besides, it was fun. As fun as it gets when you can't feel your shoulders, but still. I liked it.”    
  


“You did? For sure? This isn’t a threat from Letho talking? Because I can tone him down if I need to. I don’t want you to be forced into things,” Geralt said, gently putting a hand on Jaskier’s lap.    
  


“This is me talking, not Letho. I’m not being forced into anything, I choose this myself when I decided that I love you Geralt. I am happy to learn your ways if it means I can stay and stay safe. I will do it all for you darling.” Jaskier leaned forward for a soft kiss and Geralt hummed again.   
  


“Fine, if you want this, I’ll allow it. But I will discuss this with Letho, you are his superior.” Jaskier rolled his eyes at that.   
  


“Only on paper, you know as well as I do that I mean nothing to him. To most of your men actually. Maybe you should formally introduce me or something? Is that a thing?”   
  


“Maybe I should. I’ll ask Coën, I’m not sure if I have to. But you look like you need a long shower.”   
  


“Oh yes I do. A long and hot shower with a sexy man will definitely help.” Geralt chuckled.   
  


“I might know a man that can help you out. But it’s nearly dinner time, so get cleaned up, you’ll have your shower tonight okay?”   
  


“Yes, dear heart. See you at the dinner table.” Jaskier gave him one last long kiss and left to get shower. Geralt watched him leave and growled when he was gone. Letho went out of line again. He used the earpiece to call Lambert over to his office. They needed a chat.

* * *

Jaskier ran into Lambert on his way to Geralt's room and stopped him.   
  


"Hey Lambert, do you have a second?"   
  


"Geralt needs me, make it quick."   
  


"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was really rude about the whole fashion thing, it wasn't okay. So sorry that I doubted you. I won't do it again, promise," Jaskier said and Lambert showed a small smile.   
  


"Apology accepted. Now move, I have to go to Geralt." Jaskier gave him a quick hug, earning him an annoyed sigh.   


"Yeah yeah love you too. Now move."    
  


"Yes sir." Jaskier said and mock saluted. Lambert rolled his eyes, with a fond smile, and walked past him to Geralt.

* * *

Lambert knocked and entered Geralt's office.   
  


"Boss? You wanted to see me?"   
  


"Lambert. Take a seat." Lambert froze at those words combined with his expression. He was in trouble. He walked towards the desk and sat down across from Geralt, a nervous block in his stomach. Geralt sat straight, his hands folded on the desk, his eyes so focused on him that he thought he was trying to burn a hole through his head.    
  


"It was brought to my attention that you're taking out Jaskier without asking me first. I know Jaskier is an adult that has his own say, I don't want him in the field. Not when there's still so much threat from the Russo's. And you brought him right to one. ARE YOU INSANE?!" Geralt yelled and Lambert flinched. He was thinking about an answer but only hung his head. Geralt was silent, waiting for an explanation. Lambert didn't look up as he spoke.   
  


"I needed help, some low life at the Russo's were taking my drugs money, I thought Jaskier could get my contact talking and he did! And the Russo was harmless, Mauro is a nobody, Jaskier was never in any danger."   
  


"Did you finish the job?" Geralt growled. Lambert stayed silent.   
  


"God fucking dammit Lambert! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Geralt grabbed his phone to call. "Cahir, bring me Mauro Russo. I have to pick up Lambert's slack." Geralt's furious gaze was still on him, even though Lambert didn't look at him.    
  


"This was just the beginning. Letho is out of line. He thought it was a good idea to teach Jaskier how to use firearms. Without asking. Keep your men in check, or I'll take them all from you. Maybe if you work your way up again you'll learn how to act. I want Letho in my office for an apology after dinner or else you are both in deep trouble. Have I made myself clear?"   
  


"Yes boss."   
  


"Dismissed."

* * *

Lambert walked out of the office, furious at Letho and Jaskier. If the twink could keep his mouth shut for once, he wouldn’t be in trouble. He stopped once the office doors were closed behind him and took a moment to try and calm himself. Letho deserved his anger, this was out of line. But Jaskier? He wouldn’t keep secrets from Geralt, as he wouldn’t keep secrets from Eskel. Jaskier wasn’t to blame. But Letho surely was and Lambert stormed through the mansion to find him. Letho wasn’t far, he was in the lounge near the office.   
  


“LETHO! What the fuck have you been doing?!” Lambert yelled as he walked in. Letho shrugged and put down his beer.   
  


“Depends. What are you talking about this time?”   
  


“Jaskier! You can’t just go behind the boss’s back like that! Even if Jaskier agrees, things like that go through him! And now he’s threatening to demote the both of us if you don’t own up. You can’t just stay in your goddamn lane for once in your fucking life?!” Lambert was shouting, which he rarely did to his men but this was a serious issue. Letho glared at Lambert.   
  


“What do I do?”   
  


“Apologize to Geralt. And not half-assing this, you need to mean it. He will know, it’s like he can smell it. So work on a speech, he wants to see you after dinner. This is the last time Letho. I will turn you back into a low-life soldier if you keep this up. All your weapons will go to Aiden if you keep this up.” Now Letho rose up, anger written all over him.   
  


“You wouldn’t dare,” he growled.   
  


“I fucking will. So you better have the best speech you can think of or else.” Lambert held Letho’s glare, he wasn’t afraid of him, even when he should be. Letho backed off after a while as he knew his place.   
  


“Fine.” Letho walked out of the lounge with big paces. Lambert let out a tired sigh and crashed into a chair. They got off easy this time.


	3. Watch your step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letho gets his punishment and Geralt needs advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Panic attack, Gun violence  
> Panic attack after these lines.  
> "Well a shower with a hot man should fix that," he said with a smirk.
> 
> "We'll see about that."

Geralt had finished up his work and was on his way to dinner. Finishing all his work for once made him feel good and he was looking forward to a nice night with his boyfriend and daughter. But his mood was soured by Letho who was pinning Jaskier to the wall. Letho snarled a question Geralt couldn’t hear but he heard Jaskier’s answer. He growled, no one touched his Pettirosso like that.    
  


"E-exactly what happened! You snatched me away from breakfast because I need to learn how to use a weapon. That's it. And that I liked it. Only the truth," he heard Jaskier say, his voice shaking. Within a few steps, Geralt reached them and yanked Letho back, holding him tight in a headlock.   
  


"Letho of Gulet, may I ask what you are doing to my boyfriend?" Geralt asked as calmly as he could. Letho struggled but Geralt only tightened his grip. Letho quickly gave up.   


"Nothing boss. Just talking," he spat. Geralt tightened his arm and Letho struggled to pull in air. "Promise boss!"    
  


"Go to my office and wait for me. Touch anything and you're done for." Geralt let him go and Letho stumbled forward, taking in deep breaths. Geralt walked over to Jaskier, still frozen against the wall. He trusted that Letho knew better and did what he was told.   
  


"Pettirosso, are you alright?" he asked, checking Jaskier for bruises.    
  


"Yes, I'm fine darling. He didn't hurt me. He wouldn't." Jaskier leaned into Geralt's touch. "Let's go, I'm hungry." Geralt nodded and wrapped a protective arm around Jaskier's waist. He held Jaskier tighter than usual as they walked.    
  


"My own people in my own house," Geralt muttered under his breath. He had to talk to Coën about this lack of respect. Jaskier was his and not leaving anymore. He knew that Letho did have a point, Jaskier needed to learn how to defend and fight for himself, but he preferred if Jaskier was eased in, not thrown into the deep end like he was now.    
  


“Geralt? Dear heart, are you there?” Geralt looked at Jaskier, who looked worried at him.   
  


“Sorry, my Pettirosso. Things aren’t going my way and I don’t like it. I have to fix this.”   
  


“Tomorrow. You will fix it all tomorrow. Tonight you are taking a shower with me and reading books with Ciri.” Geralt opened his mouth to protest but shut it again.   
  


“Tomorrow," he sighed.

* * *

Letho stood at Geralt's desk. Hands on his back, back straight and legs slightly spread, as Geralt wanted his soldiers to wait. His body was aching already, he had been waiting for two hours at least, and after the long day he had with Jaskier, this was the last thing he wanted. But he wouldn't fall back in ranks, it was hard enough to rise in this godforsaken family. Backstabbing was punished severely and he would never make it back up in an honest way. The temptation to sit down was big, but Geralt had eyes everywhere, it wouldn’t end well for him if he even tried. 

All of this waiting gave him time to think. Jaskier didn’t mention anything about Ciri, so the little bird could keep his mouth shut about some things. Or he did, lied about it and Geralt would shoot him on the spot. He hoped for the best, but as the wait stretched on for another half an hour he began fearing the worst. His legs began to tremble from strain, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He knew he was working himself up and that Geralt was more forgiving than he should be, but he threatened his boyfriend and was caught red-handed. Geralt is known as a man of mercy, but some things would never go unpunished.

Time trickled by slowly, his mind racing about any and all possible outcomes. Another half an hour later and Letho was trembling, fear getting a good grip on him. It was ridiculous and he knew it, Geralt doesn't kill capable men just like that, but he still had a history of breaking rules and doing his own thing for better or worse. He took a deep breath and slowly released it to steady himself, but it didn’t stop the cold sweat running down his back. He could only pray for Geralt to accept his apology and that Jaskier wasn’t lying and pleaded his innocence. But he had no faith in that.

* * *

Geralt took his sweet time during dinner and made Coën bring extra dessert, much to Ciri’s joy. After dinner he took Jaskier back to his room for the promised shower, Letho could wait a little longer. It took a while to make their way to the master bedroom, as Jaskier took every opportunity to thoroughly kiss Geralt. He let it happen, he was happy Jaskier still wanted to stay. Cahir came across them too, the surprise and slight disgust on his face was hilarious. He signaled that he had done his job, and instead of answering Geralt let out a deep moan and pulled Jaskier closer. Cahir fled the scene as fast as he could with disgust on his face and Geralt couldn’t stop himself from laughing and had to pull away.   
  


“What’s so funny?” Jaskier asked and licked his lips.   
  


“We’re freaking out my staff. Let’s get you into the shower before we traumatize even more of them,” Geralt said, but Jaskier had his lips on his again. Geralt let him for a moment then pulled away again.   
  


“Wasn’t I good enough last night? I’m almost offended.” Jaskier tried to answer but was swung over Geralt’s shoulder.    
  


“Hey! Geralt!”   
  


“I told you to get a move on Pettirosso. I have more things to do besides you.” Jaskier huffed as Geralt carried him to the master bedroom. Once inside he put Jaskier down.   
  


“I do want to check for bruises,” Geralt said and unbuttons Jaskier’s shirt.   
  


“If it eases your heart, dear. But the one on my shoulder was the rifle. I hate rifles, so big and in your way,” Jaskier rambled on about the guns and rifles as Geralt slowly slid his shirt over his shoulder. The bruise on his right shoulder was big and deep purple, but it looked like a rifle bruise, so Geralt let that one go. His chest was unbruised too. Geralt slid the shirt further down and froze at the bruise on his left shoulder. It was big and hand-shaped. Geralt traced over it with his fingers, making Jaskier flinch. Anger came boiling up. Geralt moved this shirt further down and revealed more hand and finger-shaped bruises down his arms.   
  


“Ah... Well, he did grip me quite tight to adjust my stand, but I’m sure he didn’t mean to hurt, right?” Jaskier tried to lift the tension.   
  


“You don’t know Letho as I do. This wasn’t an accident, he did this on purpose. I have to deal with this. I’ll make it up to you my love, but discipline takes priority. Is that okay with you?” Geralt asked softly, not trusting his voice. He was sure to yell if he spoke at normal volume, he was close to exploding.    
  


“Don’t kill him, please dear heart. He may not like me, but he is not that bad really. Please...”   
  
Geralt was surprised Jaskier pleaded and sighed. He would give his love everything.   
  


“He only lives because you are pleading for his life. Do you want him to apologize to you too?” Jaskier avoided Geralt’s eyes but nodded. Geralt gave him a soft kiss. “I’ll send Coën to look after these bruises.” Geralt gave him another kiss and left the bedroom. Once the door was closed his face scrunched in anger. He grabbed a random servant by the arm as they were walking by.   
  


“Bring Coën to the master bedroom, Jaskier needs care. Right away,” he growled and the servant all but ran away. Geralt straightened his suit and walked to his office. He quietly opened the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

Letho gripped his wrist tight as Geralt came in and closed the door. He flinched when Geralt locked it. The silence stretched on and a tremble went through Letho. Geralt was making him wait even longer and it took his toll. Letho fought to keep his breathing slow and steady but even he heard how shaky he was. Geralt behind him felt like death was looming over him. The more seconds ticked by the harder Letho pressed his nails into the palm of his hand until his skin broke.   
  


“Kneel.” Letho obeyed immediately and fell to his knees, his hands now rested on his thighs. Geralt walked slowly towards him, the only sound in the office was the knock of Geralt’s shoes on the wooden floor. Letho curled his hands into tight fists, ignoring the painful marks already in his palms. He was done for. If he knew anything about Geralt, it was that the man loved to lecture. He would walk to you, explain what you did wrong, how you've disappointed him, what he expected from you. He would hit where it hurts, make you feel awful no matter how small your mistake was. But silence, silence meant trouble. Letho sagged down a little in fear, he wanted to curl up and disappear. It wasn’t that he was afraid of dying, he was afraid of dying slowly and it was a punishment Geralt was known for. He’d leave victims slowly bleeding to death under his careful watch. 

The click of a gun brought him back to reality and he sat up straight, the cold touch of a barrel against the back of his head sent a shiver down his body. Maybe he was afraid of dying, the raw fear going through him made that known. Geralt kept his hand steady, the barrel of the gun pressing into the back of Letho's head. Letho didn’t dare to move, anything could set Geralt off.    
  


“Letho of Gulet. Weapons expert. Assassin. Mercenary. Soldier of my right-hand man. Go ahead,” Geralt said coldly and another shiver went through Letho’s body. Geralt gave him one last chance of survival as the man of mercy he was. Letho couldn't remember any speech he had thought of. All words had fled his mind and it left him shaking. His eyes darted around the room, his vision blurred with tears, in search of any inspiration, fell on the desk in front of him. Bullet holes littered the lower part of the desk, he counted at least seven. Seven others who found their fate in this office. He didn't want to join them. He closed his eyes and didn't think, he opened his mouth to let words flow out with a trembling voice. Hopefully the right ones.   
  


"I am sorry for taking advantage of your kindness and loyalty. I have brought disrespect onto the family that should not go unpunished. I will do whatever it takes to make this right. But please... spare my life..." A sob escaped him as he spoke. Geralt stayed silent and Letho could feel his heavy gaze on him. He was tense, his body locking up in fear. 

When the gun pulled away from his head and the safety clicked on, Letho let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, sucking in ragged breaths afterward. Geralt stepped back and Letho fell forward on his arms, breathing heavily. Fear turned into relief and he couldn't stop sobs from escaping.   
  


"Thank you," Letho forced out, tears dripping on the ground. He has been close to death a handful of times, but it was never this personal.  
  


Geralt watched Letho break down and waited patiently for him to calm down. While he was aching to beat him to a pulp, it was always better to treat his own well, especially if they grovel like this. When Letho was less of a crying mess, Geralt walked to him and put his gun on his desk. He knelt down on one knee in front of him.   
  


"Letho. Look at me." Letho's eyes shot up and his breath hitched. Geralt's expression was still stern but had softened a bit. "Apology accepted."    
  


"Thank you.." Letho breathed out relieved.    
  


"Further punishment will come but for now.." Geralt put his hands on his shoulders, firm but not painful. "You are one of my best men, Letho. I don't want to lose you like this. Don't fail me again."    
  


"Promise boss."   
  


"Good. good." Geralt's hand slid from his shoulders up to his neck, he wrapped his hands around it and gripped tight. Letho choked and his hands shot up to Geralt's wrists, but his hands didn't budge. "Because if you leave bruises like that on Jaskier again, I might add your heart to my collection," Geralt said harsh and dark. His eyes trailed up a shelf with the heart in a jar and Letho's followed. "Be good to him and you'll live. Understood?"    
  


"Y.. y-yes.." Letho forces out. Geralt let him go and Letho coughed and sucked in big breaths of air. Geralt stood up, put his gun back on his belt, and walked past him. He stopped at the door.    
  


"Take your time to collect yourself. No one will bother you here. I trust that you won't look at things you're not supposed to." Geralt looked at him. "Unless you do have a death wish." Letho turned around and shook his head.   
  


"I won't boss. I swear on my life." Geralt kept eye contact.    
  


"The only reason you live is that Jaskier begged for it. I would have killed you on the spot for your behavior." Letho's eyes widened in shock. Geralt gave him one last glare and left.

* * *

Letho fell backward against the desk. He swore under his breath as he wiped his face. He hadn't cried in forever, but fuck Geralt was terrifying. No wonder he's in charge. Letho coughed again, his throat was sore. He rubbed his neck, he'd probably bruise there, a reminder that Jaskier was indeed Geralt's little bird that you don't mess with. Lesson learned. His head leaned back against the desk and he pulled his knees up. Jaskier was more generous than he thought. Begging for his life, not talking about Ciri's lessons. But now he was actually fearing for his life if Geralt ever found out about that. He wouldn't survive that encounter.

* * *

Lambert was pacing outside of the office and looked up when Geralt walked out.   
  


"Is he.." he started, but a raised hand from Geralt shut him up.    
  


"He lives. I accepted. Don't allow something like this to happen again."   
  


"Yes boss," Lambert said relieved.   
  


"Sharpen your skills Lambert, you've been slacking. You are the last person I want to take out, but you are slowly heading that way," Geralt said as he walked past him. "Watch your step." Lambert nodded, his eyes wide.    
  


"Fuck..." he muttered under his breath. "Fuck shit fuck!" A failure was the last thing he wanted to be. He had to fix this, somehow. He had to be better.

* * *

Geralt went back to Jaskier as promised. Jaskier sat shirtless on the bed, Coën massaging some kind of salve on his bruises.   
  


"Geralt, dear heart, Coën is a godsend and you should give him a raise! This stuff feels amazing and his hot chocolate is a delight!" Jaskier happily. Coën kept his face blank, but Geralt could see the slight smile on his face.    
  


"What, on his already huge paycheck? I think he would prefer a few extra days off."  
  


"Please not master Geralt, the mansion would burn down in my absence. By your hands, if I may add," Coën said and Jaskier muffled his laugh behind his hand. Geralt rolled his eyes but smiled.    
  


"If Ciri doesn't get to it first. While you're here Coën, I need advice about traditions."    
  


"Ah, the one thing master Vesemir never taught you. How can I help you?"   
  


"How... do I introduce Jaskier to everyone? It was easy with Yennefer, she was chosen by others, I didn't do a thing. But this is different. What do I do?" Coën thought for a moment.   
  


"First and foremost, Jaskier has to be approved and accepted by all the highly respected family members. Only Regis hasn't met Jaskier yet, so you have to get on with that. When that is done, Jaskier has to be introduced to all your capo's, with the higherups aback up. Traditionally, they also have to give their approval, but you haven't been following that tradition closely, so taking those out that disagree is a valid option too. After that, all of the capos should host a party or dinner for you and your partner to introduce them to their soldiers, but no one actually does that as it's expensive and quite a hassle. A letter to each will do just fine, the capos can handle that themselves. I believe that's it, besides a few details," Coën explained. Geralt hummed and nodded.   
  


"Thank you, I will get on that then. You can leave, I'll take it from here," Geralt said.   


"Thanks for your help Coën," Jaskier said.   
  


"Any day master Jaskier." Coën stood up and gave a short bow to him, then to Geralt.   
  
  
"Master Geralt." With that Coën left.    
  


"That's so much to do! There's no way all your capos will like me.. it took weeks for all of you to even show a bit of kindness!" Jaskier exclaimed.   
  


"It was a few days. Or the first moment I saw you, but that's beside the point." Geralt sat down next to Jaskier on the bed.    
  


"That feeling is mutual," Jaskier replied and leaned against Geralt, who wrapped an arm around him. "So I'm really here to stay? You're not shooting me? It's only been a few weeks Geralt... you can change your mind."   
  


"Never. Not about you. I would rather leave this life behind than ever having to part with you." Geralt pulled him closer and kissed Jaskier's temple. "You are mine, my Pettirosso, and you're not going anywhere. The capos aren't a problem, but I can't say the same for Regis. He was a good friend of my father and still highly respected amongst the family. But I'm sure you can win his approval. You are charming and witty."   
  


"Sounds like something dear heart. But let's discuss this when I don't look like an abused banana." Geralt snorted.    
  


"That's what you're going with?"    
  


"Why? Don't want to stick me in your mouth?"    
  


"Not anymore." Jaskier pouted a bit at that.   
  


"Well a shower with a hot man should fix that," he said with a smirk.   
  


"We'll see about that."

* * *

Lambert sat down in a chair in the hallway. His mind wandering back to the things Geralt said. Slacking.. watch your step.. a failure. He was a failure, of fucking course. Failure. Failure. Failure. He looked at his hands, they were trembling and a tight feeling crept up in his chest.    
  


"Ah fuck!" He sat up straight. He had to get out of here. He looked around him, none of the rooms were safe, he wouldn't be alone. He ran over to the office, his heart racing in his chest. He ran in and closed the door, leaning forward so his forehead touched the cold wood trying to calm the fast irregular pants, but it wouldn't stop. He clenched his jaw, he wasn't a failure. Was he? Failure, a total failure, Geralt was coming for him any day now. The trembling was spreading through his body and he felt like he couldn't breathe.    
  


"Fuck fuck fuck!" He punched the door. "Ouch.. fuck.. I am a failure... I'm sorry." I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, the mantra went through his head as he tried his hardest to remember the breathing exercises. He managed to take a deep breath in, but released it too fast, his chest felt even tighter and like he couldn't breathe it all.    
  


"I'm sorry I'm sorry," he breathed though it sounded more like a squeak.   
  


"Boss?" He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he hit it away immediately.   
  


"Don't touch me!" He turned and shoved Letho away, who looked at him in horror. Lambert walked past him, keeping his eyes on him.   
  


"Don't touch me! You don't get to touch me!" he yelled. He noticed Letho's tearstained face and the bruising on his neck. Failure, failed to protect my own men, I let this happen to him.   
  


"I'm sorry I’m so sorry," he whispered and walked backward until he hit a wall. He slid down to the ground and covered his face.   
  


"In sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." He couldn't tell how long he sat there, but it felt like forever.

* * *

He heard the office doors open and close, but couldn't be bothered to look up.   
  


"Lambert? Babe? Are you alright?"    
  


"Fuck off! Leave me alone!" Lambert pulled his knees up higher and covered his face more, Eskel shouldn't see him like this. The trembling hadn't stopped and he still couldn't properly breathe. Failure. Failure. I’m sorry. He heard Eskel sit down next to him silently. He wanted to move away, but his muscles refused to move. Then he heard Eskel breathe, loud and with purpose, deep and slow. It was even and a welcoming sound. He forced himself to match, forcing his breaths to calm and his heart rate to go down. After he was sure he was calm enough he lowered his arms. He kept his eyes at the floor, tears leaking out. He felt terrible, ashamed. Why in front of Eskel, why didn't he just leave?   
  


"Better?" Eskel asked.   
  


"Yeah.. sorry you had to see that.." They sat in silence for a while, until Lambert moved and leaned against Eskel. Eskel, in turn, wrapped an arm around him and Lambert felt safer than ever.   
  


"I've learned today that Letho can care about people. I have never seen him run so fast to get help. It was endearing, to say the least," Eskel said, trying to lift the mood a bit. "Looks like you take good care of your men."   
  


"I try, but… Geralt said.. he's gonna.. he told me to watch my step. I'm not even sure what I'm doing wrong, I'm trying so hard but.."    
  


"If you say you're a failure I will punch you. You are not a failure."   
  


"How did you—?"   
  


"You've been whispering that for the past twenty minutes." Lambert covered his face with his hands.    
  


"Fuck..."    
  


"Whatever Geralt said, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. He likes to scare everyone, you know that. I'll let Coën talk to him." Eskel wrapped both arms around Lambert for a proper hug. "You don't deserve all of this Lambert. He should be on his knees thanking you for your work, instead of yelling at you." Lambert leaned into the hug and nodded. Eskel ran his hand over Lambert’s arm, trying to calm him. Lambert tried to focus on Eskel but his body shivered again. He covered his face and forced down a sob. Eskel pulled him closer, held him tighter.  
  
  
“This…” Lambert said, “this is all because of what happened with Keira. I can’t control it but whenever I’m not good enough I snap, I lose control. Sometimes it happens for no reason. I hate it. I lose all control, I have to wait it out. Though it helps when someone is near me. Like Geralt… or you.” He hated himself for this but Esekl deserved an explanation.   
  
  
“Did Geralt set it off?” Eskel asked and Lambert nodded.   
  
  
“Yes… This is maybe the fourth time he did so. I had it under control ya know. I only had a small attack once a month. But after the whole wine disaster… more often than I can deal with.”  
  


“I’ll help you through it all. You’re not on your own Lambert. I’m with you.” Eskel kissed Lambert’s head. "Is there anything I can do for you, babe?"   
  


"Make sure no one sees me as you take me to our room. I'm done…"    
  


"Of course babe. Anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry for torturing Lambert. It's my hobby at this point <3


	4. New meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert makes a promise to Eskel and Jaskier meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW// Murder, mention of trauma

Lambert felt a bit better the next morning. Still like shit, but at least the pressure in his chest was gone. He now had a pressure on his chest, Eskel was using him as a pillow. His arms were wrapped around him tightly and it looked like he had no escape. He could afford a few minutes, but he had to do his work. He ran his fingers through Eskel's hair. Maybe he should open up a bit more, this was nice. He closed his eyes and enjoyed being close to Eskel.

When Lambert woke up again, the sun was shining through the window.    
  


"FUCK!" He shot up, Eskel was nearly launched off the bed. Eskel groaned as he sat up.   
  


"Babe?" he asked worried, Lambert was panicking.    
  


"I overslept, the morning rounds, godfuckingdammit I hope Geralt isn't up yet!" He grabbed his phone to see the damage and saw a text.   
  


'Did the morning rounds. Please stay in bed. Letho'    
  


Lambert read the text over and over, he couldn't believe it. Eskel crawled over to him and read along over his shoulder.   
  


"Am I dreaming?" Eskel asked.   
  


"If your dream is also Letho doing something nice then we're having the same dream," Lambert replied. "What the hell? He would never do this on his own."   
  


"I don't know babe, you didn't see him yesterday. He came sprinting to me, begging for help. It was an emergency and I had to go to the office right away. He looked like shit and didn't even care." Eskel rested his chin on Lambert's shoulders. "You made him worry and that's a first. If you can make Letho of Gulet care about you, you're a good boss." Lambert put his phone back on the nightstand. Letho cared and that was new. Letho was always mean, distant, even more of an asshole than he was. Letho only cared about his weapons and money, but that was wrong apparently. Lambert leaned back against Eskel.    
  


"Looks like I have doctor's orders to stay in bed," Lambert said deep and soft. A shiver went through Eskel.   
  


"Don't talk like that or I'll make you regret it."   


"Make me."

* * *

Sweaty and satisfied, the men laid into bed, arms wrapped around each other. Eskel kept pressing kisses against any piece of Lambert's skin he could reach. Usually, Lambert got up as soon as he could and Eskel wanted the afterglow to last for once. He was surprised to find that Lambert laid down and let Eskel do as he pleased. He wouldn't let an opportunity like that go to waste and worshipped Lambert's body as it was meant to. Afterward, he kissed him thoroughly and settled on his chest.   
  


"Did ya hit your head yesterday? I never get to do this," Eskel asked curiously. Lambert snorted.    
  


"No but I wish I did, it would save me the real explanation." Eskel poked his side, making him yelp.   
  


"Talk, you ass. What's going on?"   
  


"Fine, stop doing that!" Lambert growled and wrapped his arms around Eskel, who waited for Lambert to start talking. "I... since that wine disaster, I've been thinking about everything. My PTSD or whatever and how Jaskier deals with his and... his life doesn't revolve around what happened to him. He still... lives. And I don't. Not really, especially not when I realized I love you. But you are a bitch that refuses to leave and I indulged you and I love it when you do all that soft bullshit.." Lambert was silent for a moment. "I forgot my point... Well anyway, the point is, it's unfair to you. I realized that I can't love you and pretend I don't. I can see I'm hurting you and I don't want that. So I... I love you. And I wouldn't mind it if you kissed me in the hallway sometimes as a greeting. Or I don't know, go on a date? I don't know how relationships work, I'm basing this on Geralt and Jaskier and they are a terrible exa— hmm!" He was cut off by Eskel kissing him. The kiss was soft and Lambert melted into it with a soft moan. Eskel pulled away way too soon.   
  


"Are you sure you want that? Because if you let me love you as you deserve behind closed doors exclusively, I'd be happy too. Don't force yourself to do things you don't want. Not for me."    
  


"I've been hiding for long enough. Let me live outside the bedroom."   
  


"So I get to embarrass you in front of your men?" Eskel asked with a mischievous smile.   
  


"Yes... just don't make me look stupid. I still have to lead."    
  


"I promise babe. I love you."   
  


"I love you too." Eskel got off Lambert and moved them around in bed so he was spooning behind Lambert.   
  


"Go sleep some more babe. You need it."   
  


"Hmm yeah.. thanks dear heart," Lambert mumbled as he fell asleep. Eskel nearly teared up at the pet name, which he clearly stole from Jaskier.    
  


"I love you so much," he whispered in Lambert's hair. When he was sure Lambert was asleep, he reached over to his phone to send a text, just to get a certain ball rolling.

* * *

A knock on the door pulled Eskel out of his light sleep.    
  


“Lambert? Eskel? Can I come in? I have a key, you don’t have to get up.” That sounded like Jaskier. Eskel sat up slowly and looked at Lambert, still deep asleep. He smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Then he looked at the door.   
  


“You can come in, Jaskier,” he said. The door unlocked and not just Jaskier, but also Coën walked in. They were carrying trays with breakfast.   
  


“Good morning!” Jaskier said cheerily. Eskel winched and motioned for him to be quiet. Jaskier smiled sheepishly and continued talking but at a lower volume. “I heard Lambert wasn’t doing so well yesterday, so Coën and I figured you could have breakfast in bed. If you want that is.”    
  


“And I want to discuss your text before I take action,” Coën added.    
  


“Please, we need to take some action,” Eskel agreed. Jaskier put the tray down and looked between them.   
  


“And uh... I need Lambert, but it can wait. Since he’s still sleeping. I’ll wait I guess.”   
  


“How about I send him your way after breakfast?” Eskel said.   
  


“Please. I’ll be in the garden, by the rose bushes. I’ll leave you to it.” Jaskier smiled at them and left. Coën also put down the tray and looked at Eskel.   
  


“What happened that warranted that kind of text? Talk to Geralt, he’s ruining Lambert? Is he really?” Coën asked in a hushed voice, slightly worried.    
  


“Sit down, it’s a story.” Coën sat on the bed and Eskel took one of the cups with coffee. “I don’t know the full story, Letho can tell you more. But Letho did something and Lambert, as his superior, got the blame too. Enough that Geralt told him that he is slacking and has to watch his step.” Coën's eyes widened a bit at that.   
  


“Watch his step? With how much Lambert is doing? Does Geralt even know how much work Lambert does over a day?”   
  


“Doubt it. That’s why I’m asking for your help. Geralt’s talk gave him a panic attack, I think he was out for nearly an hour.” Eskel glanced at Lambert, he doesn’t like putting his weaknesses out, but Coën needed to know. “He kept calling himself a failure and kept apologizing. Not sure if you have seen Letho, but he looked worse for wear yesterday with bruises around his neck and red eyes. But as I said, I have no idea what he did. I didn’t have time to ask and I don’t want to ask Lambert, not now.”   
  


“I shall investigate, I heard that Letho is acting out of line but of course, rumors fly quickly. I’ll hunt for details and confront Geralt. He will beg on his knees for forgiveness. Lambert is doing more for him than all of us combined.”   
  


“Thank you Coën. From me and Lambert.” Coën stood again.   
  


“Please enjoy your breakfast and your day, I shall transfer your duties to your men. Lambert needs his rest after what happened. Take care of him, Eskel.”   
  


“I always will.” Coën nodded as a greeting and left the bedroom, locking the door behind him. Eskel finished his coffee and put the cup down. Lambert needed sleep, he never got enough with his duties having him stay up late and get up early, but it would be a waste if breakfast got cold. He gently rolled Lambert on his back and took a moment to stare. He rarely saw Lambert this peaceful, no worries about past trauma or problems of today. He softly brushed over the scar on his face. 

He remembered when Lambert told him how he got the scar, he was blackout drunk with Geralt, as they used to do often before Ciri joined them, and Coën had recruited him to help. Coën took Geralt to bed and he had to support a drunk Lambert. He was rambling on about his abusive dad that sold him to Vesemir, that his dad hit him in the face with a bottle and scarred his face. But he was sure he now was the prettiest man in the family, aside from Eskel. He had laughed at that, sure thing Lambert go sleep it off, but in reality, he could still blush at the sincerity of the compliment.   
  


“Are you done touching my face?” Lambert asked and Eskel pulled his hand back.   
  


“Sorry babe. I like touching your face.”   
  


“I guess you’re allowed to, Tesoro,” Lambert said with a grin. Eskel blushed and had to look away.   
  


“Tesoro it is. I smell coffee, what fucker snuck in?” Eskel looked back at Lambert as he was stretching, the blush on his face growing. He cleared his throat before he spoke.   
  


“Jaskier and Coën brought breakfast,” was all he could bring out. Lambert sat up and, after shutting down his inner demon telling him not to, kissed Eskel’s cheek. Eskel nearly melted and leaned to the side against Lambert. Lambert laughed and wrapped his arms around him.   
  


“I could hold you forever… But I am hungry, you can get your cuddles later,” he said with a blush. Eskel pressed a kiss on his neck.   
  


“Yes babe, let’s eat,” he sighed happily.

* * *

Breakfast was more romantic than Lambert ever expected now that Eskel had free range. From feeding to soft and sweet whispers, Lambert was experiencing something completely new and loved every second of it. Not that he would tell anyone. He wasn't soft. After breakfast, they settled on cuddling for a while longer.   
  


"Jaskier asked for you. He needs you for something."    
  


"When doesn't he? Is it work-related?"    
  


"No clue, but he looked excited. He's in the garden, by the roses?"   
  


"His inspiration place," Lambert said with a grin. "I know what he wants. And it's good." Eskel waited for an explanation but got nothing.   
  


"You know that you don't keep secrets in a relationship right? Communication and all."    
  


"I thought manipulation was a bad one, but I might be wrong," Lambert chuckled and kissed Eskel's head. Maybe being soft wasn't so bad. Just maybe.    
  


"I would love to tell you Tesoro, but if this gets out, I have not just Geralt, but also Jaskier on my back."   
  


"What makes you think I can't keep a secret? It's my fucking job!"   
  


"Yeah, you nearly let it slip where we hid Coën's birthday presents. You can hide everything to the feds, but you fucking break when one of us bats their eyelashes at you. You stay in the dark Tesoro. Can't let you spoil this for Jaskier. Please Eskel." Eskel muttered under his breath about everything being a lie.   
  


"Fine. But this better be worth it. I don't like it when you keep secrets. Like that date. Or the cand—"   
  


"We do not talk about the fucking candy incident. That never happened. It fucking didn't." Eskel laughed and kissed Lambert.   
  


"It never happened. Now get up, before he starts crying."    
  


"He fucking might." Lambert didn't move.   
  


"You know I'll be ready to cuddle at any time right? Not just here. Anywhere you want. That's what you wanted right?" Lambert felt nervous at that. He didn't say anything but could feel cold sweat down his back and neck. "But we will start with holding hands. Baby steps at your pace. How does that sound?" Lambert nodded.   
  


"Better," he breathed out relieved. "Much better."    
  


"Go. He's waiting." Lambert kissed Eskel again, sweet and loving, trying to get as much of the feelings he had in it. He was always the second in the chain, in charge of so much, but he had never had a say in anything. He followed orders, he did what they told him. But Eskel gave him the choice, he was in charge and he loved him even more for it. They kissed and kissed until Eskel pulled away.    
  


"I love you, Lambert."    
  


"I love you Eskel." They shared one quick kiss and Lambert finally got out of bed.

* * *

The weather was warm and bright, summer was in full swing. Jaskier enjoyed the garden and was usually there to bask like a cat or to compose amongst the many many flowers. Coën told him that most of these flowers were planted for fallen family and soldiers. A new one was planted for every death. The roses were Jaskier's favorite, planted for Ciri's father, Duny. They smelled of love and inspiration. Right now he sat near them in the grass, messing with papers and sketches under the eye of a new guard, Auckes. Coën kept an eye on his new man. If there was one real test he could think of to see if Auckes was a good fit, it would be to spend a day with a happy Jaskier. And Jaskier was happy, talking and rambling to Auckes, who gritted his teeth.   


"Auckes, dear I just don't know what his color is. I want to say red, but it clashes with his eyes you know. I know you haven't met Geralt yet, but you can help me out, right? What do you think?" Jaskier held up two swatches of fabric.   
  


"I think that I would rather shoot myself than help you. What even are you?" Auckes asked and Coën shook his head. Jaskier sighed with all the drama he could muster.   
  


"Why are all of you men like this? By the goooooods if I knew you were this much of a little bitch I would never have said yes to you as my guard for the day."   
  


"Little bitch?" Auckes growled.   
  


"Yes little bitch, a fucking cry baby that's too much a pussy to sit with me and help," Jaskier growled back. Auckes blinked shocked.    
  


"W-what?" Jaskier rolled his eyes and went back to his papers. Auckes made eye contact with Coën, who nodded. Auckes cleared his throat and knelt down.   
  


"Pastels. I'd go for pastels." Jaskier raised an eyebrow and went through the papers.    
  


"Hmm."   
  


"The pinks match the yellow. As do the greens and blues," Auckes added while pointing at the paper.   
  


"Ooh, I like that. Good idea. So did you pull the stick out of your ass or were you just pretending to be a badass? Cause both make you look ridiculous. Just be you. Everyone sees through you."   
  


"I will. Thank you, sir." Auckes stood up again.   
  


"Jaskier. Just Jaskier, don't start with the sir business, I'm not that old," Jaskier said with a chuckle and a wave of his hand.   


"Apologies Jaskier."    
  


"So polite, where did Coën find you... Can you find Lambert for me? Ooh and ask Coën for tea too." Auckes frowned at the order, he was a guard, not a maid. But Coën signaled that it was okay and he went inside to find Lambert. Weirdest guard job ever.

* * *

Lambert nearly crashed into the new meat, Auckes.   
  


"Watch where you’re fucking walking. What do ya want?" he snarled, scaring the new ones was his hobby.   
  


"Jaskier asked for you. In the garden. Sir," Auckes quickly added, Lambert saw a shiver go through him but he kept his face in check.   
  


"Lead the way new guy." Auckes brought Lambert to Jaskier.   
  


"Lambert! How are you doing?" Jaskier stood up to hug him. Lambert rolled his eyes but hugged him back. He loved Jaskier's hugs, but he couldn't show it. He wasn't soft.   
  


"So what are ya planning buttercup?" he asked when Jaskier let go and both sat down in the grass. Jaskier looked around, but no one was listening.    
  


"I was looking at colors. I don't want to embarrass him more than I have to. I want him to look good. Beautiful if possible. So I was looking at different color combinations and dear Auckes over here suggested pastels." Jaskier nodded at Auckes, who was pretending that he wasn't listening.   
  


"Pastels do match his hair and possibly his eyes. I've never seen him in pastels, so that would be a first. What else ya got?" Lambert asked.   
  


"A few dress ideas, but honestly I don't know what looks good on him. Can you help?"   
  


"I've been waiting for you to ask that." Lambert picked up a few of the papers and spent hours discussing dresses, styles, and colors with Jaskier, and sometimes with a suggestion from Auckes.   
  


"I am still stuck on the color. Black would look so stunning. Maybe a black corset with studs, a flowy skirt with a huge slit.. add a vest with bell sleeves and lace over his chest," Jaskier said dreamily.   
  


"Right, but what about a dark yellow or violet off the shoulder dress, heart neckline, tight on all the right place, big slit and big pumps he can barely walk in. It's revenge drag Jaskier, stop making him look pre—"   
  


"Violet with sparkle and sequins and a bow on his back and half sleeves and a big sparkly necklace!"    
  


"Or that. Sure let's do that." Lambert started sketching and Jaskier watched eagerly.

* * *

Auckes stood by them, wondering how the hell he got here. He had heard stories about Don Rivia and his fearless heart of the family, but one of them was drawing a dress and arguing about colors. It was strange, so strange. He had been warned for the furious temper of Lambert, the cold calculated killer that was Eskel, the quiet and precise mastermind Coën, and the brutal, unforgiving Don Rivia. But Coën was nice and polite and Lambert was rude, but nice too. Rumors might just be rumors. 

Then he heard unnatural rustling in the trees. His head shot up and gaze went slowly across the trees. His hand was hovering over his gun, just in case. His assassin's training had focused on his senses, find the threat before it finds you. Leaves rustled again and he focused on one tree. He saw something move and pulled out his gun. He could see someone in the trees, something glistening in the sunlight.   
  


"Sir. Get Jaskier inside," he said, still focused on one spot. He moved closer to the tree as he heard Lambert's rush Jaskier inside. The click he heard was enough and he took the shot. It echoed through the garden and more guards came running over. A man fell out of the tree, his rifle next to him. 

  
  


Coën stared at the body. He recognized the man immediately, Freggori, an assassin for hire. How did he get in? Coën walked up to Auckes.   
  


"Auckes. Good job. Even I didn't see him." Auckes put his gun away and smiled.   
  


"Thank you, sir."    
  


"Go inside and stay near master Jaskier. I'll handle everything here."    
  


"Yes sir," Auckes said and went back inside. Coën straightened his back and walked to the body. Multiple men, including capo Cahir, were already inspecting the body.    
  


"Coën, he has a card from the Russo's," Cahir said.   
  


"Of course he does, what did you expect. Get your man to clean this up and meet me in the meeting room. We need to have a chat." Cahir nodded and got to work. Coën walked inside and called every single capo under Geralt to the mansion. This was the second security breach in a month. They needed a talk.


	5. Welcome to the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier makes a friend and learns about his past, Lambert gets what he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW// mention of abuse
> 
> Want a tour of the mansion?  
> [Here](https://twitter.com/MagikaMiss/status/1331308500375449602) is the layout.  
> (Yes I paid an architect on Fiver to design this. This fic is my life now.)

The meeting room was crowded, not just capo's but also other soldiers and guards. Coën stood at the head of the table and waited for everyone to quiet down. His eyes roamed over the crowd. A lot of familiar faces who have been with the family for years. A few new faces, eager to be in the mansion for the first time. And a few faces he didn't like seeing, he knew them. Traitors. Walked away from other families to join them. Some were loyal, some were spies. He had to weed them out.   
  


"Gentlemen, thank you all for coming at such a short notice. Let me get straight to the point. Within a month we had two security breaches. One was paparazzi, dealt with swiftly. The other was an assassin, Fregorri, persuaded and sent by the Russo's. May the gods rest his soul." He stopped there and listened to the murmuring in the crowd. Shocked, angry, guilty. Sadness for their fallen brother, but no one was surprised. Fregorri was always in the background, a soldier no one paid any attention to. He had a side business as an assassin for hire that Geralt allowed but no one thought he would turn against his own family.

Coën scanned the room, looking for hints of trouble. Years of experience and training came in handy as he could easily find the traitors. He whispered to Eskel next to him and he got his men to gently drag them out. All followed without a sound, they knew they were busted. No one dared to interfere either, Coën knew best. It did hurt him to see at least four people dragged out. Aiden would deal with them at a later time.  
  


"I want all of you to be vigilant. The Russo’s are gaining confidence and they are turning our own against us. This place should be safe, make it happen. Anyone who isn't up to standard will be dealt with. No matter who you are, I will personally put you out of your misery. Understood?" Another murmur of agreement went through the crowd. "Good. Capo's I need just you for a moment. Everyone else back to work. Eskel please bring master Jaskier, Lambert and Auckes here." Eskel nodded and left. The room slowly thinned out. Discussions under capo's started, whose men were at fault and how to tighten security. Coën was pleased, the family was loyal as ever. He joined the discussion until Eskel returned.

* * *

Eskel was allowed into Jaskier's room, which was more of a studio and an office than a bedroom at this point, and saw Auckes drawing at the desk with Lambert and Jaskier giving directions and praise.   
  


"Eskel! Did you know Auckes can draw? He's amazing! Look!" Jaskier held up a drawing of himself. Eskel whistled impressed.   
  


"That's good."   
  


"He drew me too, Tesoro," Lambert said and held up another piece of paper. Eskel nearly swooned at the pet name and Jaskier hid his smile behind his paper.   
  


"Good. Beautiful," Eskel forced out and Lambert smiled.  
  


"New kid, draw Eskel too. He is the prettiest of all of us," Lambert said without any sarcasm and Eskel blushed. Auckes rolled his eyes. Eskel felt his stomach drop, as he figured Auckes would refuse.  
  


"Another? How many people do I have to draw? Besides, I need more pencils for that, he is more tanned than both of you." That was a relief, Eskel thought.   
  


"You can do the drawing later, Coën is asking for all of you."  
  


"Is it about security? I did my fucking rounds!" Lambert said, annoyed.  
  


"No, he just had that talk. Just hurry up babe." Lambert rolled his eyes.  
  


"Ya heard him, off you go." He pulled Auckes up and gave Jaskier a push towards the door.  
  


"Yes I'm going, fuck off Lambert," Jaskier muttered as he walked to the door, Auckes following him. Eskel held out his hand, and after a moment of hesitation, Lambert took it. They walked through the mansion holding hands and Eskel couldn't be more proud. He gave Lambert's hand a squeeze, making the man blush just a little.  
  


"It's still weird. But a good weird. I could get used to this Tesoro," Lambert said.

* * *

Auckes followed Jaskier into the meeting room. He was met with a table filled with men, all intimidating in their own way. Coën directed them towards the table. Someone stood to make space for Jaskier, but Auckes, Eskel, and Lambert had no place to sit left, so they stood at the side of the room, behind Jaskier. Auckes’s eyes went over all of the men, he assumed caporegimes.  
  


“Welcome,” Coën said to them, then turned towards the table. “Usually Don Geralt takes care of this, but I don’t want to wait until his return. Auckes, if you could join me here.” Auckes stepped forward, nervous, even though he knew there was nothing to be nervous about. "I want to welcome Auckes into the family as part of the house guards. He has proven himself more capable than most here. Is there anyone who disagrees?" Murmurs went through the room, but no one spoke up. Coën turned to Auckes again and held out his hand. Auckes shook it. "Welcome to the Rivia family Auckes."   
  


"Thank you, sir. It's an honor," Auckes said with a grin.

  
  


That concluded the meeting and all the capo's left. A few congratulated Auckes, they exchanged greetings with Lambert, Eskel and Jaskier and the room emptied out. Only then did Jaskier jumped forward to hug Auckes. Auckes yelped, but let Jaskier do so. As if there was any stopping him, he already knew that even after a few hours.  
  


"Welcome! Finally, someone else that's also new," Jaskier said with a giggle and stepped back.   
  


"Happy to be here," Auckes said.   
  


"Since it worked out so well, stay with master Jaskier for today. I'll discuss your line of work with master Geralt when he gets back," Coën said.   
  


"Yes sir," Auckes said, sighing mentally. This would be a long day.   
  


"Sounds like a plan. I'll show you around!" Jaskier grabbed his hand and dragged him out.  


"Jaskier!!" Jaskier just laughed. He slowed down on the dining room, still holding on to Auckes' hand as if scared that he would leave.  
  


"Let's start here. Dining room. Honestly, I've never seen this table completely filled. The kitchen is that way, we usually eat our breakfast there together. Then over here," Jaskier took him to the next corridor on their right. "At the end is Coën's room and this one is barely used. Sometimes by the night crew if they want to skip out on their shift. Don't tell anyone I said that." Auckes chuckled.   
  


"I won't. So where to next?" Jaskier beamed and took him upstairs.  
  


"Here's Ciri's room. Uh.. what do you know about her?" Jaskier asked softly.  
  


"Her murder. I know about that. Did you know her?" Jaskier nodded and turned away from the room.  
  


"I did. I miss her too. But now's not the time to dwell." He rubbed his eyes. "Let's go on."   
  


"Alright. Sorry.." Auckes said softly. Jaskier walked down the hall.  
  


"There is the master bedroom. My second favorite place. And this way is my least favorite." Jaskier took him to the family room, lined with the portraits of all the previous Don's. Auckes looked at all of them, Jaskier's grip tightening on his hand.  
  


"What's going on?"   
  


"It's nothing. Sorry," Jaskier said and tried to pull his hand back, but now Auckes held on. He gave Jaskier's hand a reassuring squeeze.   
  


"What's next?" he asked softly while smiling at Jaskier. Jaskier returned the smile in its earnest.  
  


"Well over here..." he went on and gestured. "On the left is my room. And there is a pool. More of a natural-looking pool, it's very calming."  
  


"So can I live here too? When do I move in?" Auckes said and Jaskier laughed.   
  


"Maybe I'll ask Geralt. I like you. Last interesting floor. The top floor is only bedrooms for guests. The basement is.. well a basement. Mainly stocked with wine. Come on." They went to the next floor. "That's Lambert and Eskel's room."  
  


"Are they together?"  
  


"Uh.. yes? I've never seen them like this in front of me though. You have to ask Eskel. He will answer you without swearing. But don't be fooled, Lambert is the nicer one of the two."  
  


"No he's not!"   
  


"He is. Just pay attention to them. So over here is a terrace for anyone. Coën is usually there when he's not working. There's a bar that's always stocked and always someone there to hang with."  
  


"Are you there often then?" Jaskier let out a bitter laugh.  
  


"No, I'm not well liked. I usually stay clear. But you should go there, I'm sure they will love you," Jaskier said and dragged him along. "There's another pool and meeting room. But this one is never really used." They walked through it and stood in the last hallway. "That's.. Ciri's playroom. Hmm.. and over there, the most feared room of them all, Geralt's office. Come on."   
  


"A-are you sure? Woah!" Auckes yelped as Jaskier dragged him inside. It was big and dark, just the sight of the desk and empty chair was intimidating.   
  


"This.. is he here often?"  
  


"Most of the day. One piece of advice. Always knock before you enter a room. Always. Politeness and order rule here. So why I'm allowed to stay is a complete mystery," Jaskier said with a laugh, but Auckes gave him a worried look.  
  


"Jaskier? Are you sure you're okay? I've heard more than a few hints that you aren’t. Do you want to.. talk about it? I know I barely know you but.. I'm stuck to you all day. I have time," Auckes offered. Jaskier fidgeted with his hands.   
  


"Maybe I'd like that.. are you sure? I'm not very interesting."   
  


"Then a trade? For everything you tell me, I'll tell you something about myself."   
  


"A trade? Alright. Let's go to my room then."

* * *

Geralt sat at his desk, replaying his earlier conversation with Coën in his head.  
  
  
 _“What do you mean Lambert has to watch his step?! You are nothing without him, he makes sure you can do your job! Do you even realise what he does?”_ _  
_ _  
  
_ _“He guards, that’s his job,” Geralt replied and he did not like the scoff he got as an answer.  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“He relieves the night crew at five a.m. every day, writes the night rapports that you demand but never read, he makes sure there is breakfast for all of you, he gets Ciri ready every morning for her music lessons, he does rounds around the house to make sure the guards are doing their job, takes care of his own drug ring you wanted him to set up, he deals with all the money other capo’s source in and documents it properly for tax fraud.” Geralt was impressed by the list, but Coën wasn’t done yet.  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Then he has to guard you, join you in meetings, here and outside the mansion. He makes sure there’s enough ammo for everyone, he has an inventory of drugs and poisons that you and Aiden like to use, he even keeps stock of the murderhouse. He takes care of the rapports of the day crew and makes sure the night crew is in place. And between all of that he does random things for you, keeps your precious car up and running, he keeps Jaskier company, watches and plays with Ciri, keeps himself in shape and somehow also eats though I have never seen him eat dinner at a reasonable time, and only the gods know at what time he goes to bed. He keeps this house and family safe and running, doing everything you ask of him. And you dare tell him he’s failing? And you send him into a panic attack over nothing? I am more than disappointed. This is not how you were taught to treat your people. Think about what you’ve done and call yourself blessed he’s still with us.” Coën left with that.  
_ _  
_   
Geralt felt like a child being scolded but he didn’t know Lambert did so much. He knew everything was going smoothly without his interference but he never expected Lambert to pick up tasks no one else did. Guilt made its way into his stomach, he did think Lambert was slacking off. He was harsh on Lambert, even though he knew what effect it would have.

  
  
Geralt was pacing through his office, thinking of a way to make it all up to Lambert. Days off? Gifts? Lambert would never accept that. Even on his days off he still did things, Geralt knew from experience. He grew up with him, obviously he knows him. But even if he doesn’t want help, he could at least offer it. He pressed his earpiece.  
  
  
“Lambert, could you come to the office please?” He sat down at his desk and waited. 

It didn’t take long before a knock was heard on his office door.  
  
  
“Come in,” Geralt said. Not just Lambert but also Eskel walked inside. Geralt raised an eyebrow at that.  
  
  
“He is not going in alone after last time. I will be here whether you like it or not,” Eskel said and crossed his arms. Geralt sighed but nodded. He stood up and walked towards Lambert, not waiting until he reached his desk.  
  
  
“Lambert. I…” He trailed off immediately. He didn’t know what to say exactly but he had to try. “I’m sorry. For saying you have to watch your step. I was informed about everything you do and I was wrong. I didn’t realise how valuable you are, not just with everything you do, but also to me as a friend and brother. I.. I really fucked up.” Geralt kept his eyes on Lambert.  
  
  
“It’s alright boss,” Lambert replied, but Geralt wasn’t buying it.  
  
  
“I’m not apologizing as your boss. I’m apologizing as your friend. How can I make this up to you? Whatever you need, you’ll get it.” Lambert gave that a thought and slowly a grin formed on his face. Geralt felt a bit worried at that.  
  
  
“Alright. How about you start by reading the morning and evening reports I leave you? With notes, so I know what to focus on,” he said and laughed at Geralt’s desperate face. “That’s what you get for overworking me. So have some more work yourself asshole.” Geralt sighed defeated.  
  
  
“I said whatever you need. Fine. I’ll read it. Sorry again Lambert. I should’ve known better.”  
  
  
“Fuck yes you should’ve. Come here you idiot,” Lambert says and pulls Geralt into a hug. “You’re forgiven but I sure as fuck won’t forget it. Twatwaffle.” Both men laugh before they let each other go.  
  
  
“You’re free to go. Thanks Lambert. I’ll be better.”  
  
  
“No you won’t be and we both know it,” Lambert shot Geralt a grin and left the office with Eskel.  
  
  
“That was a sad apology…” Eskel says.  
  
  
“I know but he apologized. That doesn’t happen that often.”  
  
  
“Fair enough.”

* * *

Auckes let himself fall on the soft couch and Jaskier went to the kitchen and fetched a bottle of wine and two glasses.  
  


"So you start. You're the new guy," Jaskier said and sat down next to him. He opened the bottle and poured them wine while Auckes talked.   
  


"Alright. Hmm. Well I'm a trained assassin, I used to work for myself until Coën found me and asked if I wanted to join. He trained me a year himself and today is my first day on the job. I didn't expect to be allowed in on the first day. So what's bugging you?" Auckes asked as he took a sip of his wine. Jaskier swirled his a bit and stared at it.   
  


"I'm... I'm.. I love Geralt very much. A lot, actually. He is my everything. I am diving head first into the criminal life for him. I love Lambert and Eskel, I consider them my best friends. My only friends actually. I feel like I'm always bugging them. All three. What if I do it too much and they kick me out? I don’t have anyone else," Jaskier said.   
  


"So you're lonely?"   
  


"Yeah... everyone is always busy working and I'm just—" Jaskier waved his hand. "Buzzing around I guess."   
  


"And none of the other guys like you?"   
  


"No, they think I'm hyper and annoying and that I talk too much, that I'm weak. I've heard one say that I'm just a pretty face, nothing else. Even though I could kick their ass if I wanted to."   
  


"Then do so."   
  


"Huh?"  
  


"Kick their ass! You're dating their boss, you're in charge here. Show them that you are. Beat up the next guy that insults you."  
  


"Uh.. okay?"  
  


"Promise."  
  


"I promise that. Yeah. I'll fuck them up!" Jaskier said a bit more cheery. "Your turn again."   
  


"Uh.. I studied art before I went.. murderous. I was at the local University here." Jaskier gasped.   
  


"I studied music there! What class?"   
  


"Uh, something. It was nearly 10 years ago. There was a scandal in the music department during my second year, maybe you've heard of it?"   
  


"Scandal?"  
  


"Some bullshit about stolen songs. If I knew then what I know now, I would've said something, the guy involved was for hire." Jaskier dropped his glass and it shattered.   
  


"He was WHAT?!"   
  


"Hey carefu—" Auckes started, but Jaskier grabbed his collar, Auckes wine spilling everywhere.  
  


"What do you know about Valdo Marx? Who hired him?!" Jaskier's eyes were wide and manic. Auckes knew better than to ask more questions.   
  


"He does everything for the right price. Murder, kidnapping, harassment. I know someone that knows all his affairs."  
  


"I need that person. Now."   
  


"Okay, if you let me go. Please?" Auckes petted Jaskier's hand. Jaskier nodded and slowly let him go.   
  


"Sorry. Sorry.."   
  


"Did the guy give you trouble?" Jaskier laughed at that.  
  


"Trouble? That guy has been actively ruining my life for the past TEN YEARS!"   
  


"Ten years? You are the Lettenhove guy?"   
  


"Yes! Wait how do you know?"  
  


"That job was the biggest deal, he got paid millions to fuck over one guy."  
  


"Millions? No.. oh no.. can you call your guy right now? I need to know who hired him. Please!" Jaskier was shaking and in tears. "Oh God..." He wiped his face, trying to keep it together. Auckes put a hand on Jaskier's leg.   
  


"Maybe you should call Eskel or Lambert in too. I think you need them," he said softly. Jaskier nodded and texted as Auckes called his own guy. Lambert came rushing in within thirty seconds, Eskel following him.   
  


"Jaskier!" He ran to the couch and pulled him into a hug. "What's going on?"   
  


"Ssh!" Auckes motioned them to be quiet and put his phone on speaker.   
  


"Hey bitch face, what's up?"  
  


"Hey Josh. Not much, you?"  
  


"Nah I'm fine man. What can I do for ya? Need a job?"   
  


"Nah just a question. You know Valdo Marx right?"  
  


"Yeah yeah. What about him? Haven’t heard from him in forever."  
  


"That Lettenhove deal you got him. Who offered that deal? Just curious."   
  


"I don't snitch on my clients."  
  


"You owe me Josh. Spill it. Or else I'll tell your girl abou—"  
  


"No no, alright. Bitch. It was one of the Lettenhove themselves. Anna I believe." Jaskier gasped loudly and Lambert growled.  


"That fucking ugly son of a cunt," he shouted. Jaskier was gasping, trying to breath, but couldn't. He clung to Lambert for support.  
  


"Auckes? What the fu—"  
  


"Thanks Josh bye!" Auckes quickly hung up.   
  


"Okay you're staying with Eskel, I need to call Geralt," Lambert said and pulled Eskel over. Eskel sat next to Jaskier and held him as he cried his eyes out. Lambert stormed out, the door slamming shut behind him. Auckes sat awkwardly for a moment, then started cleaning up the broken glass and the wine. His first day got weirder and weirder. He waited patiently for Jaskier to stop crying, he had tissues, water and chocolate at the ready. He had questions, a lot of questions, but right now Jaskier's well-being was front and center. His curiosity didn't matter, not right now, caring for Jaskier was his job of the day. Lambert came back before that and joined Eskel and Jaskier, trying to comfort him as much as he could. It was a little awkward to watch, but Auckes had done weirder things in his life. 

Jaskier wouldn’t calm down until Geralt stormed into the room, he had dropped everything to comfort his boyfriend. Jaskier reached out for him over the back of the couch.  
  
“G-Geralt…” he sobbed. Geralt took him into his arms as they both sat down on the ground.   
  


“My Pettirosso, it’s gonna be alright,” Geralt said. “I’m here.” He held him tight, softly kissing his head and rubbing his back. Now it only took a few moments for Jaskier to calm down, save in the arms of his love. Geralt stood up with Jaskier in his arms and sat down on the couch.   
  


“Lambert, Eskel. Thank you,” he said. Both got the hint, Lambert gave Jaskier a ruffle through his hair and both left the room, Lambert raging that he would kill the bitch. The door closed behind them and Auckes coughed. Geralt looked up.  
  


“Who are you?” he growled, holding Jaskier even closer.  
  


“My name is Auckes, sir. I am one of Coën’s guards, I was ordered to stay around Jaskier today,” Auckes explained nervously.  
  


“He saved me from an assassin and he knew about Valdo Marx too. I like him,” Jaskier said and sniffled. Auckes handed Geralt a tissue, who gently cleaned Jaskier’s face.  
  


“Did he?” Geralt asked with a chuckle, but then realization hit him. “Assassin?!”  
  


“Yes, he was hiding in a tree. Auckes has superhuman senses or something, no one had seen him,” Jaskier said. Geralt let out a sigh.  
  


“Even my own house isn’t safe anymore. Did Coën handle it?” he asked Auckes.  
  


“Yes sir.”  
  


“Geralt, Coën even let Auckes join the family! And did you know he studied at the University too? And he is a master at art!” Jaskier praised Auckes, who blushed. Geralt chuckled.  
  


“Found a new friend? Well if Coën trusts Auckes with your safety, I do too. Are you fine on your own, my Pettirosso? Anything you need from me?” Jaskier nuzzled against his neck.  
  


“A snack, a kiss and a promise,” Jaskier said. Auckes was already breaking off a piece of chocolate and handed it to Geralt. Geralt fed the piece to Jaskier then kissed him deeply, stealing the piece out of his mouth. Jaskier whined and pouted when Geralt pulled away.  
  


“Hey! You thief!” They glared at each other for a second, then started laughing.   
  


“It’s good chocolate,” Geralt said and gave Jaskier another kiss. “I’m sure Auckes can feed you more. So that’s the snack and the kiss. What do I have to promise?” Jaskier reached up and slid his thumb over Geralt’s lip.   
  


“Make her suffer like I did,” he said and Geralt licked at his thumb, reached up and grabbed his hand. He pressed a soft kiss on his knuckles.  
  


“I will make her beg for her death. You have my word Jaskier. She will not go unpunished.” They shared another deep kiss.  
  


“Thank you dear heart. I love you.”  
  


“I love you too. Now take care and stay indoors.”  
  


“And you, be sure to be home for my favor on Saturday,” Jaskier said with a grin that made Geralt shiver.  
  


“I’ll be here.” Geralt lifted Jaskier and put him on the couch, then he looked at Auckes. “Take care of him.”  
  


“Yes sir.” Geralt nodded at both and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tesoro = Treasure
> 
> I couldn't think of a cuter nickname


	6. How do you want to die?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Geralt needs to calm down and remembers he has a Russo in a cell. Auckes gets a new job and regrets saying yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW// Torture, mention of murder
> 
> SURPRISE! This early chapter is a birhtday gift to my muse Alma. Happy birthday love!
> 
> This whole chapter is the reason Crucify by Army of Lovers is permanently stuck in my head.

Geralt walked into his office, Eskel and Lambert already there discussing plans.   


“What the fuck was that about?! TALK!” Geralt roared and slammed the door shut. Both Lambert and Eskel flinched.   
  


“E-exactly what I told you on the phone. Auckes has a contact that knows about that fucking Marx guy, and that Jaskier’s cunt of a sister hired him to fuck over his life. That’s all we know. And all I want is to beat her fucking face into the ground,” Lambert growled.   
  


“That makes two of us. I want to hit them where it hurts. All of them. Eskel, look into their charities, try to find any dirt on them, anything. I will make sure someone sues them for all their worth. I don’t even want the money,” Geralt said.   
  


“Boss.” Eskel nodded and left. Geralt snarled at nothing and swept his arm over his desk, throwing everything on the ground. He leaned on his fists, his nostrils flaring with every breath. He looked like he could explode at any second. Lambert backed away slowly. Geralt would never hurt him but he could be unpredictable in this state.    
  


“That bitch won’t get away with it. Get me a file with everything you can find on her. It doesn’t matter how small, I want EVERYTHING!” Geralt roared. Lambert staggered back.   
  


“Y-yes boss right away!” He sprinted out of the office, a furious Geralt was the last place to be. Geralt knew he had to control his anger before he exploded towards Ciri or anyone else innocent. Then he remembered. There was a very guilty person locked away that deserved a beating. Geralt grinned menacingly to himself. Another Russo to blow off some steam. This was a habit he liked. He stalked towards the murder house, ready to kill a bitch.

* * *

Geralt wasn’t even subtle about his intentions, he threw open the cell Mauro was in with so much force the door made a dent in the wall. Mauro screamed and scrambled back against the wall.   
  


“I’m sorry I didn’t know! Please please don’t hurt me!” he begged, but Geralt was already in front of him and grabbed him by his collar. He pulled him up to eye height, his feet couldn’t touch the floor anymore.    
  


“Nobody touches my Pettirosso. Nobody. Especially not little fucks like you. I don’t care that you are his pretty little nephew. You will die by my hands in my house. And it will hurt.”

“No- No! Please sir! I’ll do anything!” Mauro begged, already crying. Geralt snarled at him and let him go to grab his arm. He dragged him to the main torture room, enjoying Mauro’s pleading and crying. He will make the Russo’s suffer as much as he did. He threw Mauro towards the middle and locked the door behind him. Mauro crawled towards the wall and pressed himself against it as far away from Geralt as he could. He was crying, cowering against the wall.   
  


“Sir please! Please don’t!” he begged again as Geralt grabbed his favorite bat.    
  


“Never. You won’t leave alive,” Geralt growled and walked to him, Mauro was frozen by fear and cried out hard when the bat crashed against his head. The bat kept swinging down, hitting Mauro on any part he could. Mauro cried and screamed but could do nothing to stop Geralt. When Geralt finally stepped away Mauro could do nothing but cry. Every move he made sent shocks of excruciating pain through his body, all he could do was lay there at Geralt’s mercy.   
  


“Sorry.. sorry.. I’ll never do it again. Please, please let me live. Please-“ he cried and spit out some blood. Geralt looked at the young man. He was barely in his twenties, probably not in the business yet. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time and Geralt felt some pity. But that was quickly squashed when he remembered what Jaskier said. The worst kiss he ever had, he hadn’t expected it. That was assault, and that was punishable by death in his eyes. Geralt put the bat away and sat down on the lone chair and watched Mauro suffer for a while.    
  


“I wonder. How do you want to die?” Geralt asked him and Mauro cried.   
  


“I don’t want to! Please!”   
  


“It’s going to happen and I feel generous enough for you to choose. How do you want to die?” Geralt asked again. Mauro took a moment to gather his breath and his thoughts. Geralt went over options himself. There was beating to death, hanging, shooting, drowning. Maybe he wanted something more personal, like choking or stabbing. Maybe poisoning or burning alive. Burying alive was also an option. But realistically, it would be shooting. There was no way that Mauro allowed himself to be tortured even more than he had to.    
  


“I want- I- fuck. I don’t know! Just get it over with, crucify me for all I care!” Mauro said annoyed and in pain.   
  


“Crucify? Alright. If that’s what you want, I’ll make it happen,” Geralt said with a feral grin.   
  


“WHAT?! NO NO DON’T DO THAT! I didn’t mean that!” Mauro screamed, crying again. Geralt snorted and started to laugh, loud and manic, just to scare Mauro even more.   
  


“Crucify. You are an even bigger idiot than I thought. Just stay alive a little longer. I’ll pick you up in a moment.” Geralt stood up and left, locking the door. Mauro tried to move, but the pain he felt was not worth it. He cried on the floor, regretting every choice he made in life.

* * *

A crucifixion was unusual and time-consuming, not something he would actually do. With every step, he was doubting if he actually wanted to kill Mauro. But he could still scare him by actually building a cross. He could use some help with that though. He wasn't sure who was at the mansion, most people he could think of were out, so he went to the lounge. He was in luck as Letho was basking in the evening sun.   
  


"Letho. I have a rather strange question." Letho groaned annoyed and opened one eye.    
  


"Fire."   
  


"Ever crucified someone?" Letho raised an eyebrow.    
  


"What the fuck boss."    
  


"I need a hand with it. Got some time now?"   
  


"Eh, I'm busy." Letho closed his eyes again.    
  


"It's a Russo." Now Letho sat up.    
  


"I might have some time. What did he do?"   
  


"He fucked up Lambert's drug trade," Geralt started and Letho rolled his eyes at that, "and sexually harassed Jaskier. I want him to suffer."    
  


"A crucifixion takes forever. Why not nail him to a cross and set the sucker on fire?" Geralt grinned, the hatred for the Russo's went deep in everyone.   
  


"If I kill him at all. Meet me outside the murderhouse with wood and nails."    
  


"On it boss."

* * *

Within an hour Geralt and Letho made a wooden cross and a base so it could stand upright inside the murder house. Letho huffed, it wasn't easy.   
  


"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Geralt handed him and beer and leaned back to admire their work.    
  


"The kid could choose how he wanted to die. He sarcastically said to crucify him. And I'm a man of my word."    
  


"You, boss, are an asshole," Letho said and toasted his beer with Geralt. "Can we burn him in here?"   
  


"It should be possible. Hopefully. I had it made for it, but I haven't actually burned someone alive here," Geralt said and sipped his beer.    
  


"It looks like it is possible with all the air vents and shit. Let's try it. You can always rebuild it."  


"Very true. Finish your drink, I have a Russo to murder."   
  


* * *

Mauro had managed to sit up. He leaned against the wall, his whole body shuddered with pain. He didn't want to die or join the family business, not anymore. Not if it meant so much pain. He pulled up his legs to his chest and sighed deeply. If he made it out alive he promised himself to change. He would work on his attitude, he would stop flirting with everyone, he would work hard and be better. If Geralt let him live. He laughed softly at his own stupidity. Of course he won't. He's a Russo and hated by the Rivia’s. No way Don Rivia would let him out alive. He closed his eyes and tried to prepare himself for his death, hot tears on his face again. 

* * *

The longer Geralt stared at the cross, the more he doubted himself.   
  


"Maybe I should let him live. He's just a kid," he said, mainly to himself.   
  


"Depends. How old is he?"   
  


"Young, twenty maybe. Still in school. Arrogant but I did beat some sense into him. He did assault Jaskier, but both were flirting with each other." Geralt sighed. "I'm getting soft."   
  


"Definitely. I won't tell if I can show Ciri a gun or two," Letho said, testing his luck. “She has been begging to learn what I do for work.” Geralt gave him a glare but sighed.    
  


"Fine. I guess it can't hurt. It’s better that she knows how to handle them if she comes across one." Letho grinned at that, his ass was safe. “Now what to do with Mauro Russo…”   
  


"You should brand him. Remind the little fucker who let him live. And to make up for the time we wasted building this fucking cross. You are out of your fucking mind boss, no offense."    
  


"I got carried away. But let's save it anyway. I might get my hands on Don Russo himself, and he will be crucified. Get the branding iron ready, I'll pick up the kid."   
  


"Yes boss!"

* * *

Mauro didn't move when Geralt came back. He was done fighting, he wouldn't survive.    
  


"Up," Geralt said sternly and Mauro slowly got up even though his whole body hurt. Geralt walked over to him and grabbed his arm again. He dragged him along to the other room, Mauro stumbled to keep up.    
  


"Sir please... I'm sorry," he tried again. They entered the room and he whimpered at the sight of the cross.    
  


"Beautiful isn't it?" Geralt asked and stood behind Mauro, sliding his hands up his arms. Mauro was shivering and softly crying again.   
  


"I don't... I can't. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I'll be better, I won't tell my uncle," he begged again.    
  


"Hmm." Geralt slid his hands down and grabbed his wrists and pulled them behind his back in a tight grip. He held them with one hand and used the other to pull up his shirt. Mauro wriggled and tried to move, but Geralt held him in a death grip against his chest. Then Letho came out of the shadows, the red hot branding iron in his hands.   
  


"No! NO PLEASE!" Mauro screamed and struggled to get away, but he could barely move in Geralt's grip.   
  


"Stay still!" Letho growled and pressed the iron against his chest. Mauro screamed, Geralt moved his head away so his ears wouldn't explode. When Letho pulled away, Geralt let Mauro go and Mauro dropped to the floor, passed out from the pain. An R with two wolf heads was proudly branded on his chest.    
  


"Now he is a pretty boy," Letho said with a grin.   
  


"Bring him back to his cell, I'll have a chat with him later. Get someone to clean him up too."   
  


"Yes boss." Geralt nodded at Letho and went back to the mansion. He felt better, his anger was dialed down. 

* * *

Auckes and Jaskier were talking, Jaskier lay on the couch, his head on Auckes' lap. Jaskier told him everything about his past, from the abuse at home to the break up of his band.  
  


"Sorry your life was so bad. Destiny dealt you the worst cards," Auckes said as he petted Jaskier's hair.    
  


"I try not to dwell on the past. Not when I live here with an amazing boyfriend and a few people that love me. And you? How was your past?" Auckes told him that his life was relatively normal up until University. He was dragged into the life of crime by accident and liked it. He made mistakes and enemies, but now his name is well known in the underworld. He joined Coën because he wanted stability in life. The jobs he usually did paid well, but were few and far between. Now he had a stable income.    
  


"That sounds nice. I like you Auckes."    
  


"That's good, I like you too. I wonder what my job will be here."    
  


"Me too. I'm sure it will be good."   


"Yeah.. wanna finish the wine?"   
  


"Yes!" Jaskier jumped up to get new glasses and once poured, both held up a glass.   
  


"To a new friendship?" Auckes said.   
  


"To a new friendship!"

* * *

The trip to Elihal that Lambert planned the next day was successful. Lambert had sent the designs for the dresses to him without Jaskier knowing and two beautiful gowns were made, a violet gown for Geralt and a white one for Jaskier. Jaskier was excited for Saturday. Lambert had already called a friend and had her design the makeup, and shoes and accessories were ordered and on their way. Everything was going according to plan. Everything was going right. 

* * *

Jaskier and Auckes were growing closer over the day, they shared a passion for arts and poetry, and had a discussion over one brush stroke on a painting until the late hours of the night. Geralt and Coën were still discussing Auckes’ actual job would be, so he was Jaskier’s bodyguard for now, both happily agreed to it.

“Auckes, I have to tell you something. Could you sit down?” Jaskier asked. Auckes sat down at Jaskier’s desk. Jaskier leaned against it and fidgeted with his fingers.   
  


“You see. There is a thing that you must know. We, as the whole family, have been spreading a lie to the public and you know it too. The thing is, since you’re allowed to stay, you have to know the truth. Beca-”    
  


“JASKIER!!!” Ciri ran into the room and hugged his legs. “Am I late for music practice?” Jaskier leaned down to kiss her cheek with a smile.   
  


“No sweetheart, you are early." He stood up again and looked at Auckes. Auckes' mouth hung open as he stared at Ciri.    
  


"But-but she- she's... What the fuck?!" he sputtered.   
  


"Yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you. Ciri isn't dead. She's alive and well," Jaskier said as he stood up.   
  


"Ciri, this is Auckes. He's a new guard. Auckes, this is Ciri, Geralt's supposedly dead daughter."    
  


"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Ciri waved at Auckes, who was too stunned to react. Jaskier chuckled at the sight.   
  


"Go get your books sweetheart."    
  


"Yes Jaskier!" Ciri skipped around the room to grab her things. Auckes' eyes followed her, still confused and surprised.    
  


"I have so many questions."    
  


"You can always ask Geralt. I'll be busy with Ciri for a few hours. I'll be fine, go get your answers," Jaskier said and grabbed his guitar.    
  


"Do you think he will answer? It's not like you're with me. He is still the Don." Jaskier thought about that for a moment. He put down his guitar and wrote something on a piece of paper. He gave the folded paper to Auckes.    
  


"Give him this. Go on, I have a lesson to teach," Jaskier said and waved him to the door.   


"But I'm supposed to guard you."   
  


"And I'm sending you off. If Coën gives you trouble, I'll take the blame okay? See you at lunch." Jaskier grabbed his guitar and turned his attention to Ciri. Auckes looked at the paper, then back at Jaskier.    
  


"Alright, see you later.." Auckes made his way to the office.

* * *

"Come in," Geralt grunted at the knock on his office doors. His appointment was early today. Or so he thought until Auckes stepped inside.    
  


"Sir?" Auckes asked hesitantly and waited by the door. Geralt motioned for him to come in.    
  


"How can I help you?" he asked. Auckes held out a piece of paper.    
  


"Jaskier asked me to bring you this sir." Geralt took it and folded it open.

'Be a dear and answer any questions Auckes has. Or do I have to relieve trauma to do so? J' 

He sighed and rubbed his face.    
  


"Sit down. Ask away. I have half an hour."

Auckes left the office satisfied, even though he didn't get all the answers he wanted. He knew about Ciri and the murder attempt, how Geralt and Jaskier met, a bit of Geralt's life, a few relevant things about the business, but he still wanted to know so much more. He wandered around the mansion for a bit, Jaskier made it clear he wasn't allowed in until he was done. He didn't want to get in trouble for snooping around, so he went to the lounge for a drink and waited.

* * *

Lessons were over, questions were answered and Jaskier and Auckes were opening the packages with the shoes and accessories.    
  


“I can’t wait for all of this! Geralt will look stunning!” Jaskier said happily and as he closely looked at the necklace that arrived.   
  


“Probably. What are you planning for his hair?”   
  


“Melina has a few wigs, but I think a few braids in his hair will look just fine. By gods, he’s not gonna hate me after this right? I mean I didn’t when he brought me to them. But.. Am I going too far?” Jaskier asked worriedly. His chest felt tight, what if all of this was a mistake? Auckes put his hand on his shoulder.    
  


“He won’t, I’m sure of it. As an outsider, I can see how much he loves you with all the staring and heart eyes and whatnot. It’s all gonna be fine,” Auckes tried to reassure him, but Jaskier wasn’t believing him. “Jaskier,” Auckes took Jaskier’s face in his hands and made him look at him. “It’s all going to be fine. If this really was such a bad idea, Lambert and Coën would’ve warned you. It’s all going to be okay. Trust me.” Jaskier nodded and smiled.    
  


“Thanks Auckes. I wouldn’t know what I would do without you.”   
  


“Die of anxiety?”   
  


“Probably.” Jaskier giggled. "Thanks." He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I'm still worried though."    
  


"You do that a lot. How about we go soak? You look like you need one." Auckes grabbed Jaskier's hand.    
  


"Oh please, it's been a while," Jaskier squeezed his hand. A quick trip across the hallway and a change of clothes and they were in the hot pool made to look like a natural hot spring.   


"This is the life. I want to live here too," Auckes said as he slid deeper into the water.   
  


"Enjoy it while you can, once you have an actual job, you won't have time for any luxuries. None of the guards actually. I haven't seen them in a pool or anything," Jaskier said.    
  


"Really? Is it against the rules or something?"   
  


"No idea. But whatever, I don't want to worry about that. Let's just do nothing for a while." Jaskier leaned back and closed his eyes. They enjoyed the comfortable silence, all worries floated away. Jaskier heard a familiar noise and looked back. He grinned and prepared himself for the inevitable.    
  


"Jaskier? Do you hear tha—"   
  


"YAAY!" Ciri jumped into the pool with a big splash. Auckes and Jaskier were hit by a wave of water, leaving both spluttering.    
  


"Who told you you could jump in like that?" Jaskier laughed and pulled her into a hug. Ciri giggled and splashed him with more water.   
  


"I did," Geralt said behind them and slid into the pool next to Jaskier. "She saw you get in and she won't stop bothering me until I took her too." Jaskier leaned over for a kiss.   
  


"Scared for tomorrow Geralt?" Jaskier asked.   
  


"Yes, I still hate surprises and nobody wants to spill what you're doing. Even when I threatened someone with death. So yes. I am terrified, you hold more power than I do," Geralt answered honestly.   
  


"You'll get what you deserve. But don't worry, it's not that bad dear heart." Jaskier let go of Ciri who started swimming around and playing.    
  


"But besides that, I am glad I ran into both of you. Coën and I have found a job for you Auckes. Usually we would discuss this in my office with contracts, but I might as well tell you now." Auckes looked at Geralt.    
  


"So what is it sir?" he asked.   
  


"We want you to be Jaskier's personal bodyguard. Around the house when it's needed, but mainly at events outside. You can have the bedroom next to Coën's if you'd like, but there are also empty rooms on the top floor. What do you say?"   
  


"Sounds good I guess. Jask?"   
  


"Yes? Please? This sounds amazing! And you get to stay here!" Jaskier exclaimed and hugged Auckes. "I'm so happy!"   
  


"It's a yes, sir. I'm happy to stay," Auckes said and hugged Jaskier back.    
  


"Good. We will discuss all the details tonight. And you need an appropriate outfit for tomorrow, whatever it may be, you're coming along. For safety reasons," Geralt added and Jaskier grinned.   
  


"Oh this will be fun."   
  


"Fuck…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series four has come to an end! Usually I take a week off before posting again, but since I'm sort of on schedule with everything, I will post the next series on Tuesday and keep posting once a week.
> 
> Thank you all for the support, your kudo's and comments are really motivating. I so happy you like it as much as I do. 
> 
> <3


End file.
